TIAM2: A New Journey Begins
by BreatheSemperMea
Summary: Their first 'I love you' was uttered seven years ago, after being best friends almost their whole childhood. Now, happily married and with the first year of Med School behind them, they look forward to a future of more time in lab classes, their internship and residency. Let's see what else destiny has planned for them.
1. We should celebrate

AN: Hey guys, I am back. TIAM is back and I can't wait. Like, really can't wait. And I hope you will be on this journey with me. I really don't have that much to say here. This chapter explains itself and, yeah... see for yourself!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. The idea to this story is mine, though.

Quick summary to TIAM1: Callie and Arizona became best friends after Callie lost her whole family at the age of 6. The Menkens adopted her and she lived very close to Arizona from then on. They did everything together, experienced their first kiss, an almost move to Sweden and fell in love with each other. Moved to Cambridge to attend college, moved to Baltimore to attend med school and finally got married. Best friends since college, Teddy and Addie who are also fell in love with each other after being friends for about 2-3 years.

* * *

"Hey, Calliope, did y- WHOA!", Arizona barged through the door of the bedroom Callie and she shared for almost a year now, making the Latina jump. She came in there to ask if her wife was sure she had packed enough clothes for their honeymoon – they were supposed to board the plane to Venice tomorrow – and for some reason, she thought that Callie's stack of clothes was pretty small, well smaller than hers and she was positive that it was lacking a very much needed bikini. But the scene that unfolded rightin front of her suddenly darkened blue eyes and made her stop dead in her tracks. "Oh helLO!", came the outburst from pink lips.

Callie, whose hands had been busy tying the chords on the pants of the red bikini she had purchased two days ago, flinched at her wife's words and her fingers let go of the fabric. Hastily grabbing for the chords so she wouldn't be partly naked, she turned around and found her beautiful blonde girl staring at her.

"Well, that is definitely new", she smirked mischievously and stalked over to the brunette. "And I definitely like it." Pale fingers trailed along the hem of the red material that barely covered Callie's breasts. It was something so untypical for her wife. Usually, the Latina made sure that everything was more than just covered, but this was really nice for a change. Pools of blue looked up and deep into chocolate brown orbs before both pairs fluttered close and she leaned in to claim full lips in a lingering kiss. Her hand cupped a full breast and she readily swallowed the whimper that left Callie's mouth.

Pulling away when the lack of oxygen became too much for her, the brunette opened her eyes. A pink bottom lip was trapped between Arizona's white teeth, her cheeks flushed, as well as the skin over her sternum. "I- I thought that-", she stumbled over her own words. "You really like it?" When she'd tried it on in the changing room, she was sure that Arizona would like it, a lot. Her wife loved her body and this nice two-piece adorned her curves really nice. But the moment she wanted to put it in the suitcase, insecurity got the better of her and she thought she'd try it on one last time, deciding whether to go with this or with one of her old bikinis. And even with Arizona's reaction, she was still unsure.

"Very much so", the blonde answered, squeezing the Latina's breasts through the fabric now with both hands, reveling in the feeling of nipples harden against her palm. Noticing that Callie was still holding on to the chords, she let one hand travel south over the Latina's warm skin until she was met with the bikini bottoms. "You know", she said, playing with the two chords, "right now, there's only one thing I'd appreciate more."

"And...", she gulped, "and what would that be?" Her head involuntary fell back and a low moan left her mouth as soft lips attached to her neck. She couldn't stop her breathing from becoming labored, nor could she prevent her heart rate from quickening.

"You know...", Arizona breathed against her wife's neck. "We basically just rocked all of the exams of our first year in med school." Loving the gasp that fell over plump lips as she sucked hard at the brunette's pulse point, she smiled against the caramel flesh and continued, "And today, we're married for eight months. We should celebrate." The last weeks had been so stressful that she honestly thought that college had been a piece of cake compared to what their teachers wanted now. But when she thought about the bigger picture, it would be so worth it in the end. And organizing a study group with Teddy and Addison had helped too. For some classes, studying with friends was somehow easier. "Actually, we need to celebrate. And you need to be naked." Her hand slipped beneath the partly fastened bottom of Callie's new bikini and was immediately met with radiating heat. "I see we're on the same page here."

Teeth sank into the skin over the brunette's collar bone, eliciting another, deeper growl. "Arizona...", she warned, though it sounded more like a plea than a warning due to an already shaky voice.

"Mhmm", the blonde moaned, soothing the pain she'd caused with her tongue while her digits inched closer and closer to the Latina's core. Hips bucked against her hand as her middle finger dipped lower, briefly flicking her wife's clit and she was met with a relatively loud curse word. With her right hand busy between the brunette's legs, her left shimmied under the material of the top, tweaking a turgid nipple between her fore-finger and thumb.

"Oh God", Callie groaned, the past weeks of being too tired for everything after studying all day catching up to her real quick and she felt the moisture starting to pool in her bikini bottoms. The things the blonde could do to her. The Latina was sure that the blonde would someday be the sweet, _sweet_ death of her.

Using two fingers now to circle a pulsing bundle of nerves, Arizona happily focused her lips back onto her wife's neck, altering between nibbling, sucking and licking the delicious skin. And with Callie's lips so close against her ear and the moans and profanities coming out of that mouth, it overshadowed the knocking on the front door.

Somewhere in her fogged and dizzied mind though, Callie noticed the shallow sound coming from the front door, and although she wasn't sure if it was just her brain playing tricks on her, she reluctantly yet gently pushed the blonde away. "Arizona, there is-" She was cut off by her own gasp as two fingers entered her without warning. "FUCK!"

Slowly thrusting in and out of her wife, Arizona smiled against the skin as the body started to rock with her every move until she was pushed away again. "What are you doing?", she wondered, wanting to close the gap the Latina had put between them in an instant but was held at arm's length.

"There's some-", she panted, "someone at- at the door." Shaking her head to clear it, she opened her eyes as another knocking sound reached her ears. "There's knocking."

Narrowing her eyes, Arizona's paid closer attention and then she could hear it too. "Oh... are we expecting someone?" she asked, pulling her hand completely out of the Latina's bikini bottoms and licked her wife's arousal off her digits. "I swear if this is Teddy or Addie, I'm going to shut the door right in their faces. I love them but I won't be mad if I don't have to see them for another few hours or until after our honeymoon. Because those faces remind me too much of lab classes and studying", the blonde groaned. After all, today was the first day they had slept in and not even glanced at all their notes.

Light chuckles erupted Callie's lips at the blonde's words, but she knew that her best friend had surprised her girlfriend with a two days trip to New York to go shopping and they'd left about two three hours ago. "Nope, not expecting anyone, but it's definitely not those two. Why don't you check the door and I get, uhm... dressed?", she offered.

"Why don't I check who is there, send whoever it is away and come back to finish what I started?", Arizona offered and dragged her finger over her wife's clad sex before leaving the room. "On my way!", she said louder when there was yet another knock. Who would be so insistent? She probably would have left already. Opening the door, she was met with a stressed out Emilia and a bouncing little Sarita.

"Aaaai-zona!", the toddler beamed. She had made really good progress in her ability to talk and pronounce words, but she was still having troubles with the blonde's name, mostly because of the 'R'. Now it sounded more like Ai-zona. And for some reason, she had made a step backwards with Callie's name, neither of them minded though. After all, Sarita was not even three years old and they'd learned already that every child learned everything at their own pace.

"Hi, cutie pie", Arizona smiled and knelt down to nudge the little Latina's nose with her finger before tousling her hair. Getting back up, she smiled at the girl's mother. "I assume you're not here to wave us bye bye for the honeymoon", she laughed.

"No, unfortunately not and I am so sorry for that", Emilia answered. "I know you're probably packing and have probably much better plans for your first free day, but I would be really thankful if you could watch Sarita for a few hours, I-"

"Of course", the blonde interrupted her before the other woman could tell her the reason for needing their service as Sarita's babysitter. "You know we love watching her. And we kinda missed her the last weeks." Aside from very few emergencies, they hadn't seen the little Latina that much. Emilia had put her into daycare more often than not because she wanted to give them enough space to study and knew very well that her daughter would not let them if they would watch her.

"Ai-zona?", the little girl addressed the blonde, her mother completely forgotten already and tugged at the leg of her pants to get the younger woman's attention. "Ai-zona bwaid!"

Picking up the toddler, chubby hands immediately went to the blonde's braid that was dangling over her shoulder. "That's right, cutie." Callie had done a masterpiece on her hair this morning, braided it from the top on the right side of her head over to the left and then all the way down. It looked amazing. "Do you like it?"

"Uh huuuuuuh", she nodded eagerly. "Sawita bwaid too?"

Before Arizona could answer the toddler's question, Emilia cleared her throat. "I really have to hurry, it's kind of an emergency case I have to take over for one of my fellow lawyers. Do you mind taking her to the park? She could really use some time outside since we spent the last few days in our apartment. I should be done in about four to five hours."

"Emilia, don't worry,really. We got this, really. You do your job and pick her up when you can", she assured the girl's mother. "And if you have to stay longer, just text me. I am sure we can handle dinner", she added with a wink. It wouldn't happen for the first time, but between the two of them, it was easy to entertain the little Latina and make a nice dinner.

"Ai-zona, bwaid?", Sarita asked again, this time a little whiny.

Laughing, Emilia combed her fingers through her daughter's hair. "I see I am not needed anymore. Thank you, Arizona. You two are worth your weight in gold. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Say bye bye to mamá, Sarita", the blonde just said with another giggle and waved after the woman, the toddler mirroring her move. When she closed the door, deep big brown eyes stared at her. "You really want that braid, huh?"

"Yes", she simply stated.

"Callie did that. We have to ask her, but I am sure she'll do you hair too."

"Whew Cawwie?", the girl asked, wriggling in the blonde's arms as the door to the couple's bedroom opened and Callie came into view, now dressed in more than just a tiny bikini. "Caawwwwiiiieeeee! Sawita bwaid too!", she shrieked excitedly, her voice high pitched. "Pweeeease?"

"Hola, princesa", the brunette smiled when she noticed that the toddler was there too and walked up to her wife and the girl. "What are we talking about?"

"Ai-zona bwaid, Sawita bwaid too!", the little Latina exclaimed, playing with blonde hair.

"I told her that you did my hair and that you might be convinced into doing hers as well. She really likes it", Arizona answered, a wide smile plastered on her lips. "It would look really cute on her, ya know?"

Tilting her head to the side, Callie pretended to think about it. "Is that so?", she asked the toddler, who nodded and gave her another 'uh huh'. "Well, I think that won't be a problem."

"YAY!", Sarita exclaimed loudly. A word she'd clearly adapted from the blonde, since Arizona used it a lot of times and almost every day.

"Okay, cutie pie. I'll put you down on one of the stools, okay? You have to sit extra extra still while Callie does your hair, okay? Do you think you can do that?" Receiving an immediate nod, she put the girl down and left the two Latinas alone for a short moment to get the brush and a hair tie. Placing both of it on the breakfast bar, she looked first at her wife, then at the toddler and then at her wife again, opting to get a camera and take a picture to keep that moment forever. She couldn't keep the grin inside, even if she'd tried, and it made her dimples pop deep into her cheeks.

After carefully brushing through the dark brown hair of the little girl, Callie went to work, completely focused on braiding the silky tresses who easily slipped through her fingers a couple of times. But Sarita sat surprisingly still until she started to giggle out of nowhere. Quirking a sculpted eyebrow at the sudden move, Callie looked up from her fingers. "Arizona! Stop making faces!", she laughed, the blonde's face contorted into a funny grimace before the three of them laughed even more and the brunette had to start anew with braiding the girl's hair.

A-C-T

It had been about five hours later that the clock stroke 6pm and the girls were back at the apartment, trying to have dinner. Sarita had wanted noodles, much to Arizona's happiness, but Callie had put her foot down on vegetables and chicken, which had made her wife and the toddler pout for at least ten minutes. So, while Callie had made dinner, Arizona had engaged the little girl in a really simple game of Memory – letting her win most of the time – and had instantly been taken back to her childhood and the beginning of her and her wife's friendship. They had spent hour after hour playing Memory or colouring when they were little. Some of their artworks had made it to the fridge and eventually into the bin, but she still had the picture Callie had drawn for her all those years ago on her nightstand and she protected it with everything she had when the Latina tried to tell her to finally throw it away. It was one of her treasures.

"Sarita, please, eat your beans and potatoes", the brunette tried to argue with a stubborn and also really tired toddler. Spending the whole afternoon in the park had been a blast for the little Latina.

"Desset?", Sarita asked, her eyes already heavy with fatigue and the fork of her kids cutlery with Disney's Yasmin on it almost falling out of her hand. Another thing she had definitely picked up from the blonde – always asking for dessert before dinner.

Shaking her head, Callie took the partly plastic fork up and picked up some beans. "No sweetie. We all have to eat our veggies, isn't that right, Arizona?", she asked, glancing sideways at the blonde, noticing that her wife also had left most of her vegetables on her plate. The chicken was completely gone, though.

"Right!", Arizona exclaimed immediately and shoveled some beans in her mouth. "Mhmm, Sarita", she smiled as she was ripped away from her thoughts about how lovingly Callie was with the toddler. When the girl's eyes fluttered close again, blue eyes found Callie. "I think she's too tired to eat any more, Calliope." It didn't surprise her, though. She felt tired too after playfully chasing after the toddler, never running fast enough to catch her instantly. Sarita also loved the slides and the swings so she'd 'climbed' the stair with her over and over again while Callie had caught her at the end of the slide and pushed the both of them on the swing, the little Latina safely positioned on her lap.

"Sawita tiwed", the toddler confirmed right on cue before a yawn left her little mouth. "Tiwed."

"Okay cutie pie." Pushing the chair back to stand up, Callie picked the little Latina up and was just about to carry her over to their couch and put her down when there was a firm knock on the door. "That's-"

"Probably Emilia, I know", Arizona, who had been smiling at how motherly Callie was with the girl, cut her off and immediately made her way to the door to open it. "Come on in", she smiled when she saw that they had been right with their guess.

"You had dinner already?", Emilia asked. She had tried as best as she could to be home earlier. But, as most of the time, work did not go the way she planned it and meetings took longer, phone calls came in and the whole schedule went overboard, especially, when it wasn't her own schedule but someone else's and she just helped out.

"Yeah. Actually, she'd just finished", the blonde explained. "We were all hungry after the park so Callie made dinner for us. Sarita didn't eat much of her veggies, though, but we tried."

"That's okay. These days it's all about pasta and sweets", the woman laughed. "She didn't give you a hard time with dinner, did she? She can be really picky."

Walking up to the door with Sarita in her arms, the little head on her shoulder and the small hands clinging onto the Latina's shirt, Callie answered, "Don't worry. We managed. She asked for dessert a few minutes ago, but she's almost dead to the world." She softly brushed some loose strands out of the little girl's face. "She was too bouncy and running around on her little legs all day."

"That will only give us an early night too", Emilia laughed. "But she didn't give you any troubles?"

"Nope, she's been an angel all day. We played, we had fun and Sarita sure loved her new hair style", Arizona answered, cupping the toddler's cheek with her hand. "Hey cutie pie. Look, mamá is here."

"Ma-má?", the little Latina slurred in her pre-sleep state, her eyes still closed as she snuggled even deeper into Callie's arms. "Sweep."

Emilia reached out and picked her daughter up from the Latina's arms. "I better go and take her upstairs. Thank you for watching her, you have no idea how much that helped."

"It's fine", both young women said in unison and started to laugh. "Honestly, we had fun too. And once we're back, we'll be happy to watch her again", Callie assured her. She leaned in and pressed a light kiss to the forehead of the little girl who didn't even stir when Arizona mirrored her. "Bye Sarita."

"We should have dinner when you get back", Emilia said, "I am sure Gaspar would love to hear some stories about Venice and Rome. He's always had a thing for Italy, but we've never made it there, actually, because he is afraid of flying. Maybe it will finally give him the last push."

"I am sure that can be arranged", the blonde nodded. "Bye Sarita. Sleep tight."

"Bye you two. Enjoy the break", Emilia replied and then walked off with her daughter slumbering in her arms.

Closing the door, Arizona leaned against it and watched as Callie went back to the breakfast bar and sat down to finish her dinner. She chewed on her bottom lip, tried to will back the thoughts that were filling her mind every time she'd spent a day or even just a few hours with Callie and the toddler. It always gave her this fuzzy feeling and made her smile. It felt so homey, they were so in tune and before she could stop herself, the words toppled over her lips, "I want to have a baby."

* * *

**Sooooo. thoughts?**


	2. You want what?

AN: Aaaaw, so many of you are still with me! Guys, you're amazing! Really amazing!

AN2: Sooo, I know that there's a baby issue in every story. Simply because a baby is a huge thing. But, since this is AU and not the typical story line (like friend A falls in love with friend B and B has no clue, dates men and A is left heartbroken), I – once again – try to break this pattern here. Which will be clear if you make it to the end of the chapter. Trust me? Again? I know it's hard, but this story has always been a little fairy tale, hasn't it?

Anyways, on with it.

* * *

"_**I want to have a baby."**_

The words hung in the apartment and none of them moved, as if someone had pressed pause in the middle of a movie. Callie had frozen mid-movement, the fork in her hand stopped mere inches before her mouth which hung open in shock. The pool of azure blue that belonged to the blonde by the door, intensely studying her wife from where she stood, silently pleading with the Latina to say something. She was shocked too – by her own words. She hadn't wanted to say them aloud. Not now. Not on the last night before they finally took off for their honeymoon. Maybe, at some point, when they were back. But definitely not tonight.

The brunette's eyes had been staring into nothing, while feeling her wife's gaze on her. She always knew when Arizona was watching her, sometimes it even woke her up. And she knew she should probably say something. Anything. Just to get rid of the big elephant in the room. Lowering the fork onto the plate, she cleared her throat. "Okay", she eventually breathed out.

"Okay?", Arizona asked, not believing she had heard right. It was confusing her. Every nerve in her system began to tingle with joy while her brain told her that it couldn't be that easy. Or was it? And what if it was? Was she ready? Making her way to the breakfast bar, she sat down on the stool, sitting now across from Callie, she looked deep into chocolate brown orbs. "You... you want to have a baby?"

"Yeah", the Latina nodded. "I mean, why not, right? We love kids, and at some point, it's-" When her eyes caught a glimpse of the blonde's emotions, the beaming blue, the glow in them and then the change to disappointment, she got the meaning behind her wife's wish. "Wait. You mean like... now? You want to have a baby now?"

"Yes", came Arizona's immediate answer, accompanied with a nod.

Callie subconsciously started to chew on the left side of her bottom lip, her eyes drifting away from the blonde and down to her hands Arizona had just taken in hers over the counter. She felt the warmth of the pale skin and it instantly made her smile and her heart swell with love. "Arizona-"

"What?", she interrupted her wife. "Do you not want to have a baby? Because you just said that you do and if you don't, that means you'd have lied to me. Which would not be you, because you don't lie, Calliope, you-"

This time it was Callie's turn to cut the blonde's rambling off. She pulled one of her hands out of her lover's and searched for her eyes. "I do want to have a baby. But now is not exactly the right time for this, don't you think so? We just finished our first year of med school and while I admit that I thought it would be worse and that we would be on our last legs for weeks, it was hectic enough without a child needing us."

Narrowing her eyes at those words, Arizona sat up straighter. "So you want to have a baby and the only thing that's holding you back is the lack of time?"

"It's not just a lack of time, Arizona. We're so young. We're both allowed to drink now. We should get our chance to go out and get wasted whenever or if we ever want to. We should have Adds and Teds coming over on the shortest notice ever made and have a girls night. The little time that we have should be for fun, to come down from med school stress, to go swimming, play volleyball, go on vacation or laze around in our sweats and hoodies. We can't do that with a baby."

"Most of this is still connected to the lack of time, Calliope", Arizona countered and breathed in deeply only to exhale even more oxygen before speaking again. "Can you close your eyes for a moment? Please, for me?" When she got a nod from the Latina, she stroke her thumb over the back of a tan hand as she continued, "Picture this with me, will you? There's this little kid running around, and she has gorgeous dark brown curls, just like you. She's running around, jumping on the couch, squealing in joy and happiness, just like Sarita does. Only, it's not Sarita. It's our daughter, or maybe son. And they are adorable and amazing. They are as polite as their mother but a little daredevil just like their other mother. But the best thing is, that they are ours. Our baby." She hadn't even known herself how much she really wanted to have a baby and it surprised her in the best possible way. The only thing that was even better right now, was the smile that appeared on Callie's face. "Can you see this?"

"Of course I can see this, Arizona", the brunette sighed. "I can see all of that with you. I love you and I married you because I could always see you when I pictured my future and our future family. But I also really see that we don't have the time for that." She opened her eyes again, blinked away the tears that started to form as she saw how her beautiful wife's face fell. She pulled her hands away from the blonde's grasp and cupped Arizona's right cheek with her hand. "We have to think rational here. We're attending med school. John's Hopkins is not exactly a piece of cake."

"This freaking time thing!" The second outburst of the night caught both of them off guard because of the suddenly raised voice. Stepping away from the bar, she said, "We will never have babies if we're making this about timing, Callie." She ignored the wince that that name brought to both of them. She never used the shortened version of her lover's name, at least not when she was talking to her. Sometimes it slipped out when she was talking about her wife, but she always addressed her with Calliope. "After med school we'll be in our internships. Then residency and that's at least three years. Three, Calliope. That, plus our internship is at least four years of crazy hours. And we both want to become a surgeon, so let's say it's six years, okay? And then we'll both be an attending, not exactly working less hours than before." Breathing heavily now from gesticulating wildly with her hands, a very small part of her brain wished she'd never brought this up. "So tell me, when exactly do you think we should think about having a baby? Fifteen years from now? Twenty? Because there's never going to be the right time for a surgeon."

Stunned by the blonde's rant, Callie took a moment, trying to take in every word Arizona had said. She understood where she was coming from, at least partly. But, this right here was not the right time. "I want to have a baby with you", Callie said calmly. "You're my family, Arizona. But I also think that we should wait."

The honesty in Callie's eyes was clearly visible for Arizona. The Latina could always deliver a whole monologue without speaking one freaking word if you were able to see it and she could read her wife's face like an open book. "Wait for what?", she asked, her eyes starting to fill with water as she shrugged her shoulders. "For the perfect moment that's never going to occur? For me to change my mind?"

"That's not what I meant, Arizona and you know this. You kinda just sprung that thought on me and all I am doing is telling you how I feel about it." Why had they never talked about this before? Their plan had been perfect. College, med school, getting married, internship, preferably at the same hospital or at least in the same city and then residency to be the best in their relative field. There had never been a baby and she always thought that this conversation was something they would have in a few years, at the earliest. "Please believe me when I say that I do want to have everything you made me envision. Maybe add a blonde boy or girl to the mix?", she asked with a weak and lopsided smile. "I just don't think that we are ready."

"Do you at least understand what I am saying?", Arizona asked.

"Honestly?", she counter questioned, her eyes never leaving the amazing orbs of her wife. The thought of having a mini-Arizona running around was tempting, admittedly. When she received a nod, she answered, "I don't."

"Ugh!", the blonde groaned in frustration and started kneading her own hands. "It's not that hard to get, is it? Do the math yourself, Calliope, you're smart enough for that. I need to clear my head." She grabbed the light jacket that was still lying over the back of the couch and then looked for her keys. She always just put them down somewhere when coming home, but knowing her wife had probably neatly hung them on the key-board, her eyes wandered to the spot on the wall. And yes, she was right. Her keys with the butterfly shaped key pendant were at the board.

Quickly getting up and spinning around as her lover walked past her, obviously headed for the door, the Latina asked, "Where are you going?"

"I need some fresh air!", Arizona said loudly and then their front door fell shut with a loud bang that could have easily been heard by everyone on their floor.

Making two steps back, leaning against the kitchen counter, Callie's eyes were locked on the hard wooden surface, asking herself what the heck had just happened? They rarely fought in general, and a fight like this, well that was definitely a first. Never before had Arizona felt the need to leave, and neither had she. And all that because of a baby that wasn't even there? She shook her head, feeling the need to clear her mind now too. Wiping away the tears she only now noticed, she started to clean up the bar. Put the left overs in Tupperware boxes and then into the freezer. Cleaned the dishes herself instead of putting them into the dishwasher because they were going away for two weeks and leaving the dirty dishes from tonight in there would be very gross. When everything was done and Arizona still wasn't back, she reached for her phone, dialing the only number – other than her girlfriend's, she knew by heart.

"_Menken"_, came the response after it ringed three times.

"Dad", she sighed, choking up although she tried to sound nonchalantly. "Is mom around?"

Hearing his daughter's broken voice, he immediately asked, "_Calliope? Are you okay, you sound sad? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"_

"No, dad. Please. Is mom around?" She could have talked to him, but most of the times, she went to Susan when she had a problem. Probably because Susan was a woman. Liam was her father and she loved him as much as one could love their father, but he was a man. She heard his words of worry as he passed the phone over before her mom's voice greeted her with a soft 'Calliope'. The tears were back in an instant.

"_Calliope, baby girl, calm down. Tell me what happened. Are you hurt? Is Arizona okay?"_

"She- she- we had a fight. She wants-", she started, swallowing down the knots in her throat as she sniffed, "she wants to have a baby. Now. And we fought. And I can't-"

"_Shsh",_ Susan hushed through the phone. _"Arizona and you had a fight."_

"Yes", Callie answered and nodded, not realizing in that moment that her mother could not see her. "About a baby."

"_What baby."_

"The baby Arizona wants. Now. Now, mom. How can she want to have a baby now? There's so much to do for us, every day. And she never mentioned it before. How can she-"

"_Do you not want to have a baby?"_, Susan asked and then shushed her husband, making Callie laugh.

She walked over to one of the shelves that was scattered with picture frame after picture frame. Pictures from their wedding, their high school and college graduations, nights out with Addie and Teddy, their families. "I do, mom."

"_But not now, I assume?"_

"It's not exactly the right time..." She flinched a little, remembering her wife's face as she'd said the same words to her. "We're so busy. All the time. And we're so young."

Susan, knowing that her daughter always made her decisions with her head, asked, "_When would you say is a better time?"_

It was a simple question. But it was also a question she couldn't answer.

"_Calliope"_, Susan said after a long moment of no sound from the young woman on the other end of the line. "_A baby always means a change. Because first your body changes and then there is this tiny person who needs you", _she told her. "_You both want to become a surgeon, I'd say your life will always be a little more hectic than the life of a teacher. But fact is, that there is no such thing as the right timing to have a baby unless you are a stay at home mom or dad."_

"But that's not what we want", Callie replied. "I mean, I don't think Arizona wants that. She wanted to be a surgeon since... forever!"

"_I am not saying that one of you has to stop living that dream, Calliope. All I am saying is that __it's never going to be easy or less stressful in your life and that you will never find the perfect moment to have a baby. And even if you would, you can't plan it like that."_

"That's what Arizona said too. About the time, I mean. But... we're in med school. How are we going to finish it when there's a baby keeping us awake all night?" Taking one of the frames from the shelf, she looked at the picture behind the glass. It was one that was taken very early in their friendship, Timmy was about six months old in that picture, wearing a really cute romper – and if she remembered correctly, he had been dozing off in her arms while she was giving him the bottle – Arizona was sitting to her right and Barbara to her left. She smiled to herself, the image of another blonde running around filling her mind again. "Would you have done it? A baby during college or soon after becoming a nurse?"

"_Yes"_, Susan said honestly. "_I knew that Liam was the one for me and we all know that you and Arizona are made for each other. But I would also have made sure that I would not have to put my baby into daycare from the day it was born."_

"Do you think it is possible?", the Latina wanted to know.

"_With the support of your families and friends, yes, I think it is possible. But baby girl, if you really don't want to have a child now, you should not change __your mind __only to please Arizona. I know that you'd give her the world or pick the stars out of the sky for her if you could. But this is not how this works. You need to talk about it. Get it all out and then get through this together, make a decision you're both happy with, compromise."_

"Yeah... I guess you're right mom. Thank you." She brushed her cheeks with the back of her right hand, getting rid of the tear streaks that were still dampening her skin. "I love you, mom. Tell daddy I love him too, okay?" She took her jacket from the hook behind the door and grabbed her keys. "I need to go and find my wife."

"_You do that, sweetie. We'll talk when you get back from Italy",_ Susan assured her daughter

Closing the door behind her and simultaneously putting on the jacket, she had the phone between her left ear and shoulder as she said, "Yeah, we'll text as soon as we land."

"_Thank you. And don't __let __that little fight __get __down your mood for the honeymoon. You'll see, it'll all work out, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay mom. Thanks again."

"_We love you, Calliope."_

"I love you too."

X

Making it out of the elevator and towards the glass doors of the apartment building, Callie mentally asked herself where she should start looking for the blonde. The park, maybe, at the swings. Arizona loved the swings, the soft dangling back and forth. But she wouldn't go into the park alone when it was getting dark outside, would she? No, the Latina thought and shook her head as she finally made it through the glass doors and onto the street only to stop immediately. Her wife stood on the sidewalk with her back to the building, but she wouldrecognize that golden hair anywhere and not because she'd braided it today. "Arizona", she sighed and stepped closer to the blonde, placing her hands on her lover's shoulder. "Where have you been?

"Here", she answered and then admitted, "I didn't know where to go... I thought about Teds and Adds, but I didn't want to talk about it with them, not yet. It's too dark for the park already, but I still needed to think, so I just stood here and tried to do that, think, I mean."

Chuckling because of the blonde's rambling, she rubbed her thumbs in circles just over her dressed shoulder blade. "Why didn't you just come back home? It's not that far away, you know", the brunette tried to lighten the mood. Arizona had been gone for over half an hour and while she knew that her wife could be pigheaded, she had never been that worried after a fight. "You stood here all the time?"

"Yeah..." She turned around, her hands immediately curled up against the Latina's chest as she felt arms surrounding her. Nuzzling her nose into the crook of her wife's neck, she confessed, "I hate it when we fight..."

Nodding, Callie tightened her arms around the blonde, as the first raindrops hit the skin of her hand. "Me too. And this was our biggest fight ever, huh? Walking away from me was not nice, Arizona. We-"

"I know", she cut her off. "I know. I should have stayed. We never walk out on each other. We talk. It was just so damn frustrating and I felt the need to clear my head before I would have said something I'd regret or something that hurt you. I just... why don't you understand where I am coming from?" Blue eyes looked at the Latina's soft features, a drop of rain landing directly on her forehead just seconds before it all came pouring down. And though the normal reaction would be to seek shelter in the building, none of them moved for another long moment.

It was Callie who eventually broke the silence that had formed between them. "We should get inside." Feeling the nod against her shoulder, she pulled the hood of the blonde's jacket over her head and took her hand, walking both of them back up the stairs and through the glass doors. "Will you come back up with me?", she asked, fumbling with her own jacket, her eyes locked to the floor. "Or do you want to think some more?"

Cupping her wife's cheeks with both hands, she lifted the brunette's head to look deep into her soulful eyes. "Let's go home. But we need to talk. I... I have something I want to tell you."

"Okay", Callie nodded. "You're right. We need to talk about this. I don't want to board a plane tomorrow, still fighting with you." She pushed the button for the elevator and they waited, not saying a word again. The air between them seemed so tense and she still wondered how they got here in such a short time.

Stepping in and out of the lift happened on auto-tune, as well as entering their apartment. Arizona took off her jacket and left for the bathroom only to come back not only a minute later with two towels in her hands. She handed one over to her wife, rushed a, "For your hair", and then untied her hair, starting to rub it dry after undoing the braid.

Callie mirrored her wife's move, staring at her all the time, even as she walked over to the couch and sat down. The thing was, none of them was wrong, none of them wanted different things from life and had missed to talk about it. Looking at it, it was a declaration that she herself would have made a couple of years down the line. "Will you sit with me?", she asked cautiously and patted the spot to her right.

"Sure", the blonde smiled. As she sat down next to her wife, she instantly, yet subconsciously reached for the tanned hand, interlacing their fingers the second skin met skin.

"Can I say something first?", the Latina asked, looking at her lover who was staring straight ahead, her eyes most likely fixated on the same pictures on the shelf she had looked at while talking to Susan on the phone. "I just want to say again that I do want to have kids. This is not about not wanting them, Arizona."

Sighing, Arizona nodded, "I know. I really do. I don't know why I went postal and accused you to not want them. I guess my brain blocked out all the other words." She sent the brunette a small smile. "I am sorry for lashing out on you. I didn't even know that this wish was so strong. I've thought about what it would be like if Sarita was ours a couple of times when she was with us. You're amazing with her. You'll be such a great mother, Calliope. It's just that... I thought – I still feel like – your only reason to not have a baby of our own is the lack of time. And that is something I don't get."

She lifted their joined hands and took her wife's in both of hers. "It is a very good reason, Arizona. I'm not dismissing your wish here. I'm just trying to see the bigger picture. What if we agree to try for a baby now? How are we going to make it through the finals? The one that carries the baby probably has to go on at least some kind of maternity leave. We can't miss med school, because no matter how many notes the other one makes, it's not the same." Biting her tongue, opting whether to say the next words or not, because she already thought she was repeating herself, sounding like a broken record, she searched for the pools of blue she loved so much. "What if-"

"Stop", the blonde said. "I get what you are trying to say. But, can I tell you my thoughts too?" Receiving a gentle squeeze to her hand and a soft nod from her lover, Arizona took a deep breath before she started. "I really get it. Do you know why? Because I get you. You're the reasonable one. You think things through and that is exactly why your brain tells you that this is not the right time. But the truth is, there will never be a better time for us." She could literally see the confusion in her wife's eyes, so she continued, hoping it would explain everything. "Look, once we start our internship, we'll be working like crazy, I mean, that's what they tell us in med school, right? And I am sure they know what they are talking about. So, starting our family then would only mess up everything, but the thing is, that it will always be like that. There's never enough time to start the process about making a baby and being pregnant once we actually start working at a hospital." Waiting for a moment to see if Callie wanted to say something, but the Latina just kept looking at her. "If we start now though, our baby would be old enough for the daycare. They could even play and make friends already."

"Even if we would start now, it's not guaranteed that it works", Callie said. She could finally see Arizona's point, and she even saw the thoughts the blonde had put into it. It made sense, in the weirdest way, but it did, somehow. "We can't plan to have a baby in a year because we can't be sure that it will work." Feeling that her wife was about to move again, she tightened her hold of the blonde's hand. "Stay. I am not just brushing it off this time. All I am saying is, that even though your plan is pretty good, it's not that easy."

"You- you actually think it is good?", she questioned. She didn't know about the talk Callie had had with her mom, so she thought it would take a lot more to convince the brunette. "So, you're in?"

"Arizona", the Latina sighed. "The plan... it's understandable. That's the right word. It's logical and thought through, I admit that. But-"

"You said good! Before, you said the plan is good", Arizona interrupted her.

"In theory, it is. But...", she stopped and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What if it doesn't work right away? Being pregnant in our fourth year of med school would be anything but ideal... and you never know how long it takes. And there is so much to decide before, I don't know how we're going to make it work. I-"

"Okay, now you need to stop", she cut her off again. "I know I am supposed to let you talk, but, you'll get too deep into the what ifs if I would let you talk." She shifted on the couch, bent her left leg so she was facing her lover now. "Because there's no reason for all of that. We can... compromise on that. Like, I don't know, say that if it doesn't take until we're hitting the third year, we'll stop." She was all excited now, because what she was telling Callie right now could actually work. "That gives us a little less than a year to try and to sort everything out before, right? And that way, no matter who's going to carry the baby, won't be pregnant during the fourth year."

Tilting her head to the left, she took in what Arizona had said. Apparently she was taking too long because soon the blonde started writhing on the couch.

"You're killing me here, Calliope."

"Can we... think about this? It's... this morning babies weren't even on the table and I need time to think about it. It's, please don't think again that I don't want them because I do. With you. It's just such a big decision and we both should really be okay with trying now." She tried to read her wife's face, tried to see what she was thinking, but failed. "Please", she said again.

A dimpled smile formed on the blonde's face. The dimples weren't deep, but they were definitely there as she leaned in and placed both of her hands on her wife's cheeks. "Okay", she breathed out. "You're right. We both need to want this now. But you have to promise me to really think about it."

"Of course. I wouldn't say it if I had not the intention to really think about it." Closing her eyes, relieved that they seemed to be okay again. When she looked at Arizona, blue orbs were looking back at her, boring their way right into her heart. "So, just to get it all right when I think about it... if we decide to try and it does not work, lets say, until August next year, we will stop. And you will be okay with it, then. Right?"

"Yes, Calliope. As much as I want to have a mini-you running around, I can understand that it's too much to handle in our last year of med school or even in our intern year. I get that. Although I am sure that my mom would volunteer to help every day, I get that."

Taking another ten seconds, Callie finally answered, "Okay. I'll think about it. I can't promise to be done thinking about it by tomorrow, or even the day after. I-" She was stopped by a pale delicate finger against her lips.

"I know", Arizona smiled. "That's who you are. And I believe you when you say you promise. So, it's okay."

"Are we okay?", she wanted to know.

Leaning in, she captured her wife's full lips in a long kiss and only pulled back when both of them needed to fill their lungs with oxygen. "We're okay", the blonde said, another smile spreading all over her face as she pushed the Latina until Callie's back hit the seat of the couch and she could crawl atop of her. "We're turtely awesome", were the last words that left her mouth before she hungrily crashed their lips. Soon after, shirts were taking off, followed by bras and eventually by the rest of their clothes. Maybe it wasn't the perfect start for a honeymoon, but technically, that started tomorrow, so everything would be perfect in the end.

* * *

**Sooo, give me your thoughts? Please?**


	3. Honeymoon Day 1

AN: Hey guys, here's chapter three. However it come with some news. Come Monday (ugh, tomorrow) I will start my new job. It will still give me enough time to write and update once a week, but possibly not more than that – which is good and bad at the same time. But, seeing that so many of you are still with me, I will, however, try to make Sunday into 'Update-Sunday' if that's okay with you. Because it'll be the day I'll definitely be off...

* * *

"OH FUCK!", Arizona exclaimed as her hands shot down to grab two fists full of silky dark hair of the goddess that was kneeling in front of the bed and her back arched off the mattress. The low growl from between her bare legs vibrated against her center, sending another shock wave through her whole being. "Cal-" she pressed out, the Latina's tongue still working its magic against her clit and the feeling of slender fingers filling her perfectly was simply too much for her to handle. Her moans reverberated through the room of the Luna Hotel Baglioni, probably loud enough for others to hear but she couldn't care. It was the first day of their honeymoon and Callie was starting it with giving her one hell of an orgasm. "Ke- Keep do- doing that!" The stuttered words had barely left her mouth as her hips jerked up, moving in sync with her wife's thrusts.

Pulling away to fill her lungs with much needed air, Callie licked her lips and looked up at the writhing blonde who laid sprawled out on the bed. Seeing Arizona like this was always a major turn on for the brunette, coupling it with the feeling of her lover's walls clenching around her fingers and the intoxicating taste on her tongue, she was already close to reaching her own climax. All -she would need was a few flicks against her own- "Mhmm", she hummed against Arizona's sex as her own fingers sought out her clit, circling it lightly.

Panting and sweating, Arizona managed a weak yelp of her wife's name and the demand to make her fucking come already. She needed it so damn much. Every nerve in her entire body was waiting for her peak to crash through her and Callie had tortured her for what felt like hours, definitely long enough in her eyes, bringing her excruciatingly close to the edge only to pull back before she could have toppled into that heavenly bliss. "Callie, damn it!"

The Latina smirked against Arizona's sex, a little bit distracted by her own orgasm inching closer and closer, she had momentarily stopped her ministrations on her wife. Hearing the blonde's complaints, though, reignited the hunger in herself and she readily sucked an enlarged clit in her mouth and started to pump her fingers again.

"I'm comiiiiing!" Callie's sudden move had her on the brink finally falling over it within seconds, her back practically flying off the bed as jolts of pleasure rushed through her veins and nerves, accompanied with a loud outcry echoing off the walls. Somewhere in her clouded mind she heard the brunette's moan, telling her that she too had reached her peak, even if it wasn't as strong as her own, but she would make sure to return the favor later. Much later, when she was able to talk, think or even breathe again, because all she could do now was lying on the bed, her hands had fallen to either side of her body as she tried to come down from her high.

"You okay, honey?", Callie asked, crawling up the mattress and lying down next to the blonde with her head propped up on her right elbow as she soundly licked the fingers of her left hand clean. Deep brown eyes scanned her lover's body, a smile appearing on her face as she noticed the rays of sunlight coming through the window, dancing on a pale toned stomach. They had landed five hours ago and asked their way through the Marco Polo Airport of Venice to get to a cab. But the thing with Venice was, that everything was surrounded by water. There was the sidewalk that was crowded by people and right next to it, water, so the cab could only take them to a certain point. Admittedly, it was something they clearly hadn't thought of and the idea of dragging their luggage through the little alleys and whatsoever was anything but appealing to neither of them. Beyond tired after an already sixteen hour trip, Callie had asked a kind looking older man who had – thank God – explained to her, that the 'streets' of Venice had the same public transports, only in form of boats. So, after taking a water-cab, they had finally arrived at the hotel, at that point too exhausted to truly see the beautiful lobby or their hotel room. After all, when they'd left Baltimore it had been 3pm, and with the time difference of six hours, it was noon when they had gotten to Venice and almost another hour later, both had just flopped down on the mattress, taken off their shoes and succumbed to sleep in a matter of minutes. The brunette had woken up with the blonde's body snuggled up against her side, still dead to the world when she had stolen herself away from her cute wife and used the bathroom. When she'd come back though, Arizona had rolled onto her back, the shirt ridden up high enough to expose the soft swell of the underside of her right breast and something inside her had just snapped, and now here they were. "Welcome to Venice", she laughed, her breathing still ragged after another groan of her lover.

Humming and with one arm still draped over her eyes to protect them from the bright sunlight streaming into the room, Arizona nodded slightly. "I have no idea what just happened", she said between deep breaths, trying to tape her mind back together after that earth shattering climax.

"I thought I'd give you a wake up call", Callie chuckled. "We don't want to sleep away our first day in Venice, do we?" They had agreed to take a nap, knowing even before they had locked the door to their home, that they would most likely need it, since the previous night had been short for both of them. But taking a nap did not mean sleep all day.

Arizona managed to open one of her azure blue eyes and looked at her wife. The brunette's hair was glowing in the sun, making it shine in a lighter shade than it usually was as it framed her wife's beautiful face and fell a little disheveled over her shoulders. Trying to stretch her arms and legs, she laughed out loud as her limbs slumped back onto the mattress, "I don't think I can move ever again."

Joining her lover's infectious laughter, Callie eventually leaned in and kissed the blonde's ear. "That's too bad, because we should really take a shower."

"Are you telling me that I stink?", Arizona asked as she pushed the Latina away to look at her with wide eyes. "Because that's just rude, Calliope."

"Well, we both kinda do, yeah. 15 hours in Airports, airplanes and the sex that just happened would do that to us", she answered with a wink. "The sexy scent, however, is something I don't mind. Others might think differentlyabout that, though."

"I don't care about what others think. We're on our honeymoon. We're supposed to have countless amounts of sexual encounters on our honeymoon," she huffed, rolled on top of the Latina and started to kiss a trail down the slick neck and her right hand traveled down to knead her wife's left thigh.

"If you put it like that, we're in our honeymoon state since we're s-six-sixteen", Callie countered, her voicefaltering as pink lips sucked at her pulse point. Involuntarily, her hips jerked up to meet her wife's rolling body. It didn't matter that she had just come against her own hand, Arizona could work her up in a fraction of a minute and she knew how much the blonde loved to take advantage of that. "Arizona...", she warned.

"Hmm?" Looking into her wife's eyes, sucked in by the depth of those chocolate brown orbs, she had to shake her head to clear it. "What?" Seeing Callie like this, pupils dilated and her skin flush with arousal always had this effect on her.

"I really want to leave this room and see at least a tiny part of Venice today, and the airport does not count. I want to take you out on a ride with one of those gondolas and have dinner when the sun sets. I want to see the Piazza and the Basilica San Marco, the Rialto Bridge, make a trip over to Murano and so much more", she told the blonde, counting the things on her fingers.

"There's still time for that. Four days, to be exact. I promise you, we'll do all of that. But we can spend today in here, naked and in bed and walk around tomorrow", she reasoned, beginning to nip and bite at the skin over the Latina's collar bone, enjoying the way Callie squirmed under her. She could take the brunette's mind off leaving this bed, and she knew it. "No need to rush it today."

Inhaling deeply, gathering all the inner strength she needed to win this battle, she pushed the blonde away, staring at her, just like she had done the last night in Baltimore after they'd made up. They had agreed to not bring it up during their honeymoon, no matter how much they wanted too. Yet, at the same time, they had agreed to not let it cloud their brains too much to enjoy being in Italy. And while they were both sure about the fact that they would be thinking about the 'baby issue' – because trying to shut up your brain was a nice plan that almost never worked – they would try not to think about it too hard. "I really want to", she said again.

"Okay", Arizona sighed, sitting up and straddling the brunette's legs and sliding her hands under the fabric of her wife's shirt, lightly caressing the warm skin beneath her fingertips. "What time is it anyways?"

"Something around four? I'm not quite sure, to be honest. I was a little... busy", she admitted, giggling softly as her abs twitched when the blonde's fingers tickled her sides. "So, shower?"

Reluctantly, Arizona climbed of the Latina and stood at the end of the bed, waiting for Callie to get up too. When she didn't move though, she quirked an eyebrow at her wife. "Are you not coming?"

"If I want you to actually get showered and dressed, I shouldn't", Callie simply stated, knowing that a joined shower for a certain reason always took longer than separated showers. Combing her fingers through her hair as she looked how her wife's mouth fell open, again, she winked at the blonde. "Oh come on, I was kidding", she grinned and hopped off the bed, making her way to the bathroom. "You coming?" she asked from the door, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it towards Arizona when she didn't make any attempts to move.

Ignoring the piece of clothing that fell to the floor in front of her, the blonde walked up to the Latina, pressed her body into the soft curves of her wife and cupped her cheeks. "You are so mine tonight", she announced before claiming full lips in a hungry kiss and squeezing Callie's butt.

A-C-T

"I can't believe you just ordered pizza in a restaurant, Arizona", Callie said, shaking her head as she took the blonde's hand on top of the table, softly stroking her thumb over the back of her knuckles while simultaneously rolling the glass of white wine between the fingers of her right hand. They usually never had alcohol with their dinner – aside of some festivities, but being in Venice, being on their honeymoon definitely qualified for being something special.

Arizona, who had been nipping on her own fill of sweet white wine, put the glass down and tilted her head as she locked eyes with her wife. "It's an Italian national dish, Calliope", she reasoned. "And besides, you went with lasagna, not exactly because it's one of the finest dishes either, but because it's one of your favorites."

"True", the Latina laughed. "Maybe this one can actually keep up with you mom's. I don't know how she does it, but she always seems to have some very secret ingredient that makes her dishes impossible to copy." She was still trying – and failing – to figure out how to make Barbara's waffles and was so happy that her mother-in-law would finally give her the recipe when they would visit them after Rome. Her eyes wandered off, away from her lover and onto the glistening surface. Water buses, cabs and gondolas were bobbing up and down on the water as the sun seemed to sink into it. Looking back to her wife, she saw Arizona's golden locks shining and dancing in the light breeze that came with the sea. The blonde was the epitome of beauty. She had always been gorgeous, in the eyes of the Latina, yet it seemed to her that Arizona was getting more and more beautiful with every day passing by.

"Calliope?", the blonde asked, squeezing the Latina's hand when she got no reaction. "Calliope", she said again and laughed when brown eyes focused back on her, confusion evident in the amazing soulful orbs. "Where did you go?"

Blushing, Callie chewed on her bottom lip as she shook her head. "Nowhere. Just admiring how stunning you look, that's all", she said with a light shrug of her shoulders and smiled as the blonde's cheeks turned red.

"How come you can still make me blush so easily", Arizona protested, trying to avert her eyes and to keep her heart rate somewhat normal, but was stopped by the soft touch of the brunette's palm against her cheek.

"Don't?", she asked softly, not wanting her wife to look away. "I kinda like that I still have all these little effects on you. I'll be more worried if it stops one day, to be honest." Brushing the pad of her thumb over the blonde's cheek bone, a megawatt smile appeared on her lips. "I love you."

Sensing that even more blood crept its way into her cheeks, Arizona closed her eyes as she whispered, "I love you too, Calliope." She took a moment to just enjoy her wife's hand on her cheek and jawline before blue eyes fluttered open again. "Did you enjoy our first day in Venice?"

"Yeah", the Latina answered, still smiling widely at her lover. It was a good day. The weather was nice, sunny, but not too hot, yet she had put her foot down that Arizona put some sun protection on her arms, legs and face after the shower while she had messaged their parents and their best friends to say that they were okay. Honestly, that had slipped her mind when they had landed earlier today, she blamed her tired state for that, though. A missed call from her father had let her memory kick in and the three texts were quickly on their ways to America. And after they had finally made it out of their hotel room, she had purchased a map and a guide of Venice and then they'd walked to the Piazza and the Basilica, both literally just around the corner. "I am still a little surprised you agreed to wait almost an hour to see the inside of the Basilica", she laughed. Apparently, it was one of the biggest attractions for every tourist and so there had been so many people standing in the line to get in. But once they were inside the Basilica, it was so worth it. The walls seemed like pure gold and all those ornaments and paintings had left both of them speechless. Without noticing at first, they had spent little over an our in the Basilica, taken pictures and sometimes giggled at the 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' that reached their ears.

"What's an hour of my life waiting in line with the most beautiful woman on earth by my side if it makes her really happy?", the blonde winked, dimples popping deep into her cheeks when she saw Callie's eyes light up. "What do you think about taking one of those water buses tomorrow, make a trip along the Canal Grande? I'm not sure if I got that right, but I think we'll kind of pass that one bridge you wanted to see and you can take even more pictures."

"Don't mock me for taking pictures. We both will be grateful to have something to show when our moms want to know every little detail about Venice and Rome", Callie laughed. Barbara and Susan had practically made them promise to give a report about everything they would see once they got back to Seattle. "But that plan sounds good to me. Maybe spend tomorrow here and make a trip over to Murano the day after? According to what I have read, it's a beautiful small Island and they form all that impressive glass figures there, that's why it's called Murano glass. Maybe we get to witness one of those glassmakers."

"Mhmm, I'd like that. Maybe we can spend some time window shopping or even actual shopping? Oh, and after dinner, I'd like to take you for a walk along the promenade and have some gelato. Would that be okay?"

Just as Callie was about to answer, the waiter came to their table, setting a plate in front of each of them. She couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up in her throat when she saw the really large pizza he had brought for her wife. "Sure. If you can still walk after that." She knew that when it came to pizza, Arizona would rather be about to explode than let some of it go to waste and if that pizza only tasted half as good as it looked, the blonde would consume all of it.

"Oh believe me, Calliope, I will be able to walk with the prospect of having some Italian ice cream. And I can assure you, that you and I, we'll need our energy for tonight", she smirked and licked her lips as the scent of her pizza filled her nostrils. "Mhmm, it smells heavenly. What about yours?"

"The same", the Latina replied, taking the fork and knife in her hands. "Buon appetito." Taking the first bite, she hummed in appreciation and closed her eyes as the lasagna woke up all her taste buds. When she wanted to go for the second dig, she forced her eyes open again only to find Arizona staring at her. "What?"

Eying her wife, pools of blue beamed at the Latina as she quirked her right eyebrow, "Nothing, just... Italian? Since when do you speak Italian? Or is the same in Spanish? Plus, you were kinda moaning, love."

"I was not moaning, Arizona", she defended, earning another knowing look from the blonde, telling her that she did know what she had heard. "Okay... m-maybe I was. But it's so good. And I don't speak Italian, just a few words, a few acts of courtesy. But it's not the same as in Spanish. Some words are similar, but some words are so different from Spanish that it's definitely not the same."

"Better than mom's?", the blonde wanted to know. "She probably won't like to hear that." Finally taking the first bite of her pizza, her own eyes closed as she tried to take in all the different tastes. It was like a food-gasm in her mouth.

"Okay now you definitely moaned too", the brunette laughed. "That good?"

"Better than good. It's amazing, no it's actually better than amazing, it's turtely amazing!" And everybody who knew the blonde, knew that – for her – it couldn't get better than turtely amazing or turtely awesome. "No chance in hell I'll be eating something else than pizza while we're in Italy", she announced with a big smile.

Once again, Callie could not hold back the chuckles that left her mouth. "You are impossible, do you know that?"

"Maybe", Arizona said with a shrug of her shoulders and then added, "But you still love me", before shoveling another bite of pizza into her mouth, groaning again as she swallowed. "Because it's impossible for you to not love me."

Shaking her head at her wife's cockiness, the Latina took another sip of her wine. The truth was, that her lover was damn right with her statement. Even when they had a fight or the blonde pouted over studying so much and Callie wanted to be really mad at her, she couldn't. Because the love she felt for Arizona always managed to kick out all every bad emotions she could possibly be able to have if she didn't love her that much. Sure, fights like their last happened and she got angry, she could never stay mad at her wife for too long – it usually never crossed the fifteen-minute-mark. "You're the same", she answered instead of telling her that she was right. "Addison would call us pathetic."

Arizona nodded slightly when she said, "But she's the same, she just doesn't know yet." She knew her best friend would give the world to Teddy if the other blonde would ask her to. Addison was just... different. Bolder, blunter, always trying to keep acting cool whenever she and Callie became 'too mushy' for the redhead. But deep down, Arizona knew that her best friend was the same behind closed doors, when she was alone with her girlfriend. "I still want my ice cream after dinner" she informed the Latina with a dimpled smile and then refocused on her pizza.

Smiling herself, Callie looked at the blonde for a moment before she continued to eat as well. She wasn't an expert, since this was her first – and most definitely her last – honeymoon, but if anyone would ask her now or ten years down the road, she would happily say that it started in the best possible way.

* * *

So, what do you think about the start of their honeymoon?

AN2: I've been to Venice 4 years ago. It's really beautiful and although I still remember the most of it, I had a hard time writing this chapter. Don't know why, maybe a little writer's block. Anyways, I hope that's over now and the next chapter will be easier to write.

Read you next Sunday ;)


	4. Of butterflies, turtles and jackets

**AN: Update Sunday is update Sunday, right? I apologize in advance if it's sounds kinda rocky, bumpy. It's weird, I've been to Venice myself, yet I somehow find it hard to get into the flow. But I've tried as best as I can to stay true to my version of Callie and Arizona, to keep them in character.**

**Humor me with your thoughts? Thank you!**

**I'll read you next Sunday, I guess.**

* * *

Stepping of the boat, Callie held her hand out for the blonde to help her get her two feet on the land. Not that there was a huge gap between the boat and the little island called Murano, but Arizona could be clumsy sometimes and she simply didn't want to risk anything on their third day in Venice. Yesterday, they had toured with a couple of water buses, stepped on and off at various places, taken pictures of buildings, of themselves, enjoyed a relaxed day while others had rushed past them to see the most of Venice in one day – it seemed. And today, after breakfast where Arizona had filled her plate with all kinds of fruits from the buffet, they had waited for one of the boats that would take them to the island.

Breathing in the fresh air, she exhaled audibly before her face morphed into a wide smile. She loved it here. "It's so beautiful", the Latina said, looking at her wife. "And all we've seen is the makeshift port, but it's so beautiful and peaceful. Do you hear this?"

With her right eye brow raised, Arizona stared at the brunette for a moment. "What are you talking about? I don't hear anything but the sea crashing again the walls."

"Exactly!", she exclaimed. "No traffic noise, no honking horns, no yelling people. It's like paradise, so calm, so beautiful. I kinda wish we could stay here, not doing anything but enjoy each other's company day in day out", Callie gushed on and on, simultaneously squeezing the blonde's hand.

Slack-jawed, the piercing, yet narrowed blue orbs of the blonde studied the brunette's face from behind her sunglasses. "You wouldn't. You'd miss your parents too much, and the rainy weather of Seattle. And you'd get bored of it sooner or later and then you'd want to work and then you'd be mad at yourself for quitting med school and working at a coffee shop instead. And I don't even know Italian and you know I am not good at learning new languages because I don't like it and then, what would I do? We can't-" Her rant was silenced by the Latina's lips on hers. Her eyes fluttered close and she immediately wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, feeling two strong hands grasping at her hipbones.

Pulling away, she smiled at the flushed cheeks on the blonde's face. "Oddly, you're right. I mean, not that it's odd that you are right, but I'd probably miss to be something I haven't even become yet. And being a barista is definitely not what I want to be", she chuckled. "Everything around here is so nice, though. The fresh air, the soft breeze, the open sea."

"You do realize that you can have all that every week, right? We could just fly to Miami, stay for two days and be back for med school on Monday without a problem. You could even buy your own jet with all these billions on your account. I think you're the most modest rich person ever. I mean, look at Addison, shopping trip to New York, a new cell phone every six months, three big flat screens in their apartment – one of those in the bathroom so she can watch whatever is on when she wants to take a bath", Arizona counted off the things Addison did to brag about her money. "You're not like that."

"Do you want me to be like that?", Callie asked with a quirked eyebrow. She didn't like to talk about her money. It made things complicated, she'd seen it with Addison when they were still in high school. People automatically assumed that you think you're better than the rest, which is probably the truth, but the redhead and she were different. She didn't grow up being filthy rich and even Adds had learned a few things while her dad had taken the money away from her. Their friend had never been excessively snobby and had never been condescending towards them before Callie inherited her family's money and houses, but she did like the possibility of going shopping every week and always get the latest and best things. And since she and Teddy were a serious couple, she liked to take her girlfriend out to dinner.

The blonde shook her head. "Of course not. You're perfect the way you are and you know I love you because you are who you are. I'm just saying that you could do all that stuff, doesn't mean that you have to go and buy your own jet or something", she said with a wink and let her hand trail down to link her fingers once again with her wife's. "So, where to now?"

"Just down this road", she said and pointed to her left. "And then we can just go from there? I mean, it's not exactly a big island, we can take our time and stroll around until we get hungry or want to leave."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we find something nice for my mom or yours or even both." She paused for a moment and then made a face. "I don't think our dads would appreciate any kind of creations made of glass, but our moms would." Beaming and clapping her hands in delight, she started moving, rounding the corner and into the street the Latina had indicated and instantly stopped dead in her tracks. The 'street' consisted of two sidewalks and another water canal in between them. But what made her stop was the man on the street she'd almost run over. "I am sorry, Sir."

"Di niente", the man replied in Italian and gave her a warm smile. Deep brown eyes looked at them and then he said, "Avanti! Avanti!"

Leaning closer to Callie, she asked, "What does he want me to do?"

"I'm not quite sure", the Latina replied. "He either wants you to go ahead or come in. So... go ahead?", she suggested as he once again said the word and pointed to a door. "Or go in", she added and chuckled lightly.

Arizona carefully opened the door and stepped in, her eyes going wide at the colorful sight. "Looks like this is a glazier's workshop." She pushed her sunglasses up in her hair and looked around. Despite the lack of daylight and the rather dimly lit room, the shop shimmered in all kinds of blue, green, red and orange. And she admitted, if it wasn't for all these colors, she probably would have been crept out by the shop's appearance. As the brunette followed right behind her, she let go of her wife's hand. It was simply too warm in here for any skin on skin contact.

"Non creare", the man said. "Solo vendere."

Blue eyes focused on the Latina, giving her a quizzical look and raised eyebrows. "Please tell me you understood what he just said?", she asked hopefully.

"Not really", Callie replied and shook her head. "I don't think I can relate it to any Spanish word and sadly, I am not a walking dictionary." She looked at the man that had walked in behind them and tried to think of an easy question, but he was faster.

"No workshop", he said with a heavy Italian accent and shook his head as well.

"Oh, okay. I got that", the blonde laughed. "This is nice, really. And so many things, but I really want to see how it's done, Calliope."

"Yeah, me too", Callie agreed. "We can leave and come back later, if we want to. We kinda have to, anyway, since we have to get on the boat again." She smiled at the man. "We'll come back later", she said, hoping that he would at least understand a little bit of English as she walked past him and out of the shop, immediately blinded by the sun. "My eyes..."

Giggling, Arizona put the sunglasses back over her eyes and waited for Callie to do the same before she re-entangled their hands, lightly dragging the brunette along with her. They walked down the sidewalk, stopping at various windows to look at the items that were displayed. One of the last shops had the door open and the closer they got, the more she noticed the heat coming out of it. "Do you think...?"

Callie didn't answer verbally, instead she entered the shop and was greeted with a friendly 'Buongiorno, signora' by the two men inside the shop. One of them was rearranging the glass figures on one of the shelves but the other one was indeed forming glass. "Arizona!", she hollered for the blonde, not knowing that she was right behind her.

"No need to yell for me", Arizona laughed. "I'm right here with you."

Both stared at the man, specifically at his hands and the glass he was holding and working like he had never done anything else – which was probably the truth. Callie had read in one of her tour guides, that glaziers always taught their sons and sometimes daughters to follow into their footsteps once they were old enough. Plus, almost everyone who lived on this island was a glazier or working at a glazier's shop.

"Is he making a black... what's it even supposed to be?", Arizona asked, not being able to figure out what the man was creating right before her eyes. She looked around, trying to spot something similar, but it didn't work.

"He's forming a butterfly", the brunette said confidently. "And it's not going to be black. See, he's picking up a different one." She watched in awe as the man picked up a yellow thin glass stick after he had put down the black one, clearly going for the wings now. It looked more like he was forming a bubble in the beginning, but the more he twisted and turned the glass, the more she could see how it was formed into the right shape.

"A butterfly? Seriously?", Arizona laughed. "Well, I think that's just our luck, right time, right place and everything." She brought their joined hands up to her lips, kissing her wife's knuckles. "We'll never get rid of the butterflies, huh?"

Smiling widely at the blonde's words, her eyes never left the man's hands as he now used a blue stick to create a play of colors within the wing, making it bigger and even more mesmerizing. "Probably not", she agreed and then she had an idea. "Oh, maybe we can get you a new butterfly for your key. The old one has only one wing left."

"But I like the old one", she said, pink lips morphing into a big pout. "Because you gave it to me for the keys to our first apartment."

"So? If I'd buy a new one here, it'd be even better, because it will always remind you of our honeymoon. How does that sound?"

Tilting her head to the side, trying to look like she would be thinking about it, Arizona watched on as the man started with the second wing, the first one already looking amazing with the yellow somehow flowing into the blue. "Okay. But only if you'll get a new turtle. You've lost yours a year ago and didn't get a new one until now", she said, then laughed again. "Oh my God, we truly are pathetic. It's always about the butterflies and the turtles."

"I like that about us", the Latina said with a smile. "It means something to us, at least the turtles do."

"Mhmm, you're right", the blonde nodded. "But so do butterflies. You drew one on my shirt in the picture you made of us. You also drew one on the inside of the lid of my school bag and my engagement ring was a diamond shaped like a butterfly. And don't forget the window paint you made while I was sick. That even had turtles."

"How do you still remember the window paint? That was like years ago, more than a decade." Callie's thumb had subconsciously started to move in light circles over the back of Arizona's hand.

"I just... you did that for me", she answered, the blood creeping up into her cheeks, making her blush. "Everything you do for me gets stuck in my brain, as if it's categorized and filed up under 'best memory'."

"You're so cheesy", the Latina snorted.

"You love my cheesiness."

"That I do. I love the cheesy you. I also love the clumsy you, the stubborn you, the smart you, the goofy you, the tipsy you, the sexy you, the cute you, oh well, that list goes on and on and on", she grinned. "So, about the butterfly?"

"Only if you get a turtle", Arizona said, trying to put her foot down on that. "Because, asamazing as butterflies are, turtles are simply turtely awesome and it doesn't get any better, right? And when we have a baby, they'll get a baby turtle the day they're born so they'll know from the start how awesome turtles are", she rambled on, completely oblivious to what she had just said until she looked back at Callie. "Wha-?" And then she knew, eyes going wide. "I- I- I am sorry. I know we agreed not to talk about having a baby while being on our honeymoon. But- but I didn't mean it like that!", she said quickly, trying to undo the damage. "I just- no matter when that time has come, the baby should have a turtle. You had one and I did and we know they keep bad dreams away and-"

"It's okay", Callie stopped her. At first, she had been a little shocked by her wife's words since they had indeed promised to push the topic aside until they were back home. But the hasty and rushed explanation by the blonde told her that it was clearly not her plan to bring it up like this. "I know what you mean and I agree with you. _When_ the time has come, our baby will get their own turtle."

Sighing in relief, the smile reappeared on her lips, dimples popping deep into her cheeks as her eyes locked with the Latina's. "I love you, Calliope Torres."

"I love you, too, Arizona Torres", she replied, a megawatt smile on her lips because she somehow still couldn't get tired of calling Arizona a Torres.

A-C-T

After spending the better part of the day making their way from shop to shop in Murano and finding a nice little restaurant when they had gotten hungry, having kind of a late lunch, they were now back on the main island, Venice. With an ice-cream cone in her right hand – the second one today, her left was tightly holding onto the Latina's, dangling lightly back and forth as they sauntered through the small alleys towards their hotel. It was a nice early afternoon. Some of the shops were still open, others were closed already. Azure blue eyes scanned the windows, seeing expensive looking Venice masks and other little beautiful things glimmering in the sun.

"You seem to enjoy your ice-cream very much", Callie laughed all of a sudden, as she noticed some chocolate chips in the right corner of the blonde's mouth.

Shrugging it off first, she then nodded, "Yeah, it's so good!" When she saw brown orbs coming closer, her own eyes fluttered shut on their own accord and she pursed her lips, assuming the Latina would kiss her to get a little bit of that taste herself. But then she felt full lips and a soft tongue connecting with the corner of her mouth and she knew she'd made a little mess. Blushing lightly, she looked up at her wife. "Oh... that's so embarrassing."

"It's not", Callie soothed her. "I think it's cute. Adorably cute, even." She let her free hand brush through her wife's golden strands that kept dancing in the soft breeze. "Tomorrow is already our last day in Venice", she sighed, "and while I really think that we've seen everything we wanted to see, I somehow don't want to leave this paradise."

"But we'll be going to the beach the day after tomorrow. Rimini, here we come!", Arizona exclaimed. Letting go of the brunette's fingers, she let her hand glide up her wife's side, stopping just under the swell of her breast as she added, "And I will finally get to see you in that marvelous bikini. And furthermore, I'll be the one to get you out of that bikini afterwards."

The smug grin on the blonde's face as she licked her lips seductively sent a shiver down Callie's spine. A good shiver, for sure, but it kept surging through her whole being, making goose bumps appear all over her arms and her cheeks turn red. She couldn't stop herself from pulling her wife a little too abruptly closer to her, eventually claiming her lips in a searing kiss in the middle of the alley. Not that there were a lot of people around, but usually she had better control over herself than that.

Moving her hand from where it had been resting against her wife's ribs into silky dark hair, she weaved her fingers through the locks, keeping Callie as close as possible, stopping her from ending the kiss when she felt her pulling away a little. When she finally let go, she noticed the dazed look in the Latina's stunning deep brown eyes and the slightly heavier rising chest. She wanted to say something witty, something smug, but then something caught her eye and she suddenly pushed past her lover and came to a stop in front of the window behind the brunette. "You have to try this on", she stated, her fingertip colliding with the pane.

"What are you talking about?", Callie asked before turning around herself, trying to see what the blonde was talking about. "Arizona?"

"Look at this", she eagerly pointed at something behind the glass. "You will look so _so _hot in that. Try it on, please, Calliope." She didn't know how she had missed this before, because it looked already so amazing on the manikin. Just the imagination of Callie wearing it made her arousal shot through the roof.

Blinking rapidly, the brunette didn't know what happened when Arizona dragged her through the wooden door and into the shop, rushing out a 'hi' towards the lady behind the counter. A mere ten seconds later and her wife handed her the leather jacket – more like shoved it into her arms, telling her again to try it on. Placing her sunglasses on top of her head, she obeyed and slipped into the jacket. "Okay?", she asked. She had to admit that it felt good on her skin. A little too warm for the weather, but other than that, it was nice. Spinning around on her heels, giving Arizona quite the show while actually looking for a mirror, she finally found a full length one and stared at her reflection.

"Calliope...", the blue eyed woman gasped, her gaze moving over the Latina's body as if she was seeing her for the first time in weeks. She thought the jacket would suit her wife, but the reality really didn't do her imagination any justice. Because this, this was so much better than any picture she could have made up in her mind. Long, toned, sun-kissed legs, thighs that were partly hidden beneath the white fabric of her lover's shorts, the red shirt with the low cut neckline and now the jacket on top. Yes, Callie had gotten hotter than she already was. "Wait a second", she said, stepping into the Latina's personal space and put the sunglasses back on. Leaning closer to her wife's ear, she whispered, "Now it's perfect. You're so hot."

Callie chewed nervously on her bottom lip as she looked back into the mirror. "You like it?"

"Like? Hell, Calliope, you have _no _idea how much I want take you right here, right now." And it should scare herself beyond anything that the sight before her could turn her on so much. But Callie was her wife and she was supposed to find her mind-blowingly hot and sexy. It was just part of the whole deal, right? "Frankly I am inclined to not even care about what you think, you will buy this jacket, even if it's only to please your wife", she said, grinning and staring at the Latina like a starving lion at a piece of raw meat.

Taking of the jacket and ignoring Arizona's words, the brunette checked the price tag, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. She sighed and put it back onto the manikin. "No."

"No? How can you say no? Didn't you see how breathtaking you looked in it? Don't get me wrong, you're always hot, but seeing you in this made me think of doing very inappropriate things to you...", she said, feeling the heat rising again.

"Have you seen the price, Arizona? Three hundred and fifty Euros, that's", she stopped for a moment to convert it to US dollars and then said, "something around four hundred and sixty bucks. I could buy food for a month for four hundred and sixty bucks. That's I don't know how many shoes and books for med school. It's too much."

"Calliope," the blonde said softly. "Do you remember what I told you this morning? You can afford this. You won't be down and out after buying it. Be selfless for once in your life and just buy the freaking jacket."

"It's not exactly being selfless if I buy it because you like to see me in it, so, no." Although she had to admit that she too liked how it looked on her.

"Fine. Then give me your credit card and I do it", Arizona countered and held out her hand, palm upwards. "Seriously, Calliope, it's okay to spend a little more money on clothes than you usually do."

"It's a crazy amount of money for only one jacket, Arizona", Callie tried again, but her defense was already crumbling down and she knew it. Saying no to her wife was something she simply wasn't good at.

"I get that, but then again, it doesn't matter. You're not walking around, throwing your money out of the window every day. If you'd go and buy ten pairs of chucks, I would probably call you crazy and give you a piece of my mind, but this? Calliope, I did see your face, you know? And you can't tell me that you did not like your reflection." She tilted her head and smiled at the Latina, encouraging her once again, "Buy it."

Letting out some air through puffed cheeks, her left hand toyed with the sleeve of the leather jacket. It would be okay, right? "Okay", she agreed.

"Really?", the blonde asked, not believing that she managed to convince her wife, but then Callie took the piece of clothing and walked over to the counter. "YAY!", she exclaimed, rushing over to the Latina, smiling like a goofball when Callie paid for it. She didn't even wait to get out of the woman's earshot to lean in and tell the brunette, "We have to get back to the hotel, now. Because your wife got really horny and wants you in that jacket, understood?" Hearing the very audible gulp leaving her lover's lips, she grinned even wider, anticipation getting the better of her as she once again tugged on the Latina's hand to get her out of the shop and back to the hotel. She had a good feeling that tonight would be the night where this jacket and Callie would start a _long _'friendship'.

* * *

**p.s. I don't speak Italian, other than 'ciao', lol. So bare with me?**


	5. Relax

**AN: Update Sunday is update Sunday, right? And in Germany, it's still Sunday, for about an hour and a half. I really hope that I'll be able to post the next chapter not so late the next time, but I do have a crazy work schedule. Early shifts, night shifts... and every shift seems to be planned randomly...**

**I apologize in advance for the mistakes. They are all mine and my beta is in Barcelona at the moment. I'll replace the chapter once she's back. **

**Anyone up for some more (sexy) honeymoon time?**

**I'll read you next Sunday, I guess. **

* * *

Tilting her head to the left, glancing past the edges of the pretty worn out book in her hands which she must have read at least twenty times in her whole life because it was still her favorite story, blue eyes focused on the magnificent sun-kissed sleeping body that was resting on the lounger next to her. Sunglasses covered the closed eyes, dark disheveled tresses fell freely over her shoulders and chest, moving with every breath she took. One tanned arm was bent, the hand lying close to the Latina's own collarbone, the other one lying lazily on the armrest and her legs were crossed at the ankles. The blonde didn't know for how long Callie had been out already, but the last time her wife had said a word she had just made it down to the bottom of page sixty-four and now she had only two more to go until she'd reachedpage 150. She wasn't a slow reader. Years of scanning biological and now medical books had made her a pretty fast reader, actually. But she enjoyed being able to take her time reading a book, to accentuate the words and sentences right, giving the characters of this story different voices in her head. It's what she used to do when she was a child and teenager, and it just stuck with some of her favorite books. Anyway, she guessed that Callie was at least dozing or even sleeping for an hour. Maybe even more. And Arizona couldn't help thinking how good the sun was to Callie's body, how well it played with the caramel skin, making it glow, making it even more appealing for her.

She put the open book on her own chest and reached over herself with her right hand. The pads of her fingers – not as pale as before, but always pale in comparison to the brunettes – touched the warm skin of her wife's forearm and drew slow patterns up to her upper arm until she finally reached her shoulder. A smile tugged at her lips as the soft touch made the Latina stir a little without waking up. Admittedly, Callie was allowed to feel tired after last night. Ever since she'd purchased the leather jacket, Arizona felt like she was constantly horny for the brunette and just imagining her wife wearing it made the arousal pool between her legs. It wasn't a bad thing, but now Callie was wearing that hot _hot _bikini and she couldn't decide anymore what was a bigger turn on.

Leaning over the armrest of her lounger, she placed a soft kiss on the warm skin of Callie's arm. Again, the sleeping beauty stirred the tiniest little bit but remained dead to the world. Arizona licked her lips, tasting the slight hint of salty water on them from kissing her wife's skin. Callie hadn't bothered to dry herself off after diving into the ocean and instead had just flopped down onto the towel-covered lounger, letting the sun dothe rest, knowing that the sight drove the blonde wild. When Arizona had done the same while standing right in front of the brunette though, Callie had stared at her, mouth agape and then unabashedly licked her lips as her eyes had followed the trickles all the way down her body. She had immediately noticed the flash of lust in her lover's dark brown eyes, smiled at herself for turning the tables and then walked off to get them some ice-cream, feeling her wife's eyes following her.

Licking her lips again at the thought of another ice-cream cone – because let's face it, Italian gelato was turtely amazing – she shook her head. She could probably survive on ice cream, pizza and pasta her whole life, but she also knew that it would most definitely ruin her body and she'd worked too hard for that with all her swimming practices from her childhood on and she was kinda proud of her body. She wasn't as bony as Teddy – who could eat as much as she wanted and not seeming to gain any additional body weight – she wasn't as skinny as a stick. She had curves, but she also had toned legs and still some light abs. So, to take her mind away from the ice-cream, she refocused on the gorgeous body to her left. In her eyes, Callie was simply perfect. Those curves, those breasts, those legs, everything about the Latina set her on fire. Connecting her lips once again with the soft skin, placing kiss after kiss up and down the brunette's arm, she grinned as a sleepy growlfell from her lover's lips. "Wakey wakey, Calliope", she hummed against the Latina's skin.

"Mhmm", she groaned and took a deep breath, her chest rising higher than before as she filled her lungs with the fresh ocean air by the ocean. Squeezing her eyes shut before they finally fluttered open, she blinked into the sun through the dark colored glasses and stretched her legs all the way. Head falling to her right, the brunette found her wife giving her a bright dimpled smile. Her voice still laced with sleep, she rasped a quiet, "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Sleep well?", the blonde asked, taking afew strands of dark hair between her fingers, toying with them as her eyes still raked over her lover's body.

Curling her toes and then stretching them again, something seemed to tug on her lips as Arizona tickled her skin, making them turn into a lopsided smile. "Like a rock. What time is it?", she wanted to know, a soft yawn breaking its way out of her mouth as soon as the last word was uttered.

"Half past four", Arizona giggled and continued to tickle the brunette's skin with her own dark brown locks. Callie's skin was so sensitive on some parts that even the softest touch could make her squeal in surprise or throw her into a fit of laughter. "You've been out for quite some time."

"Can you blame me?", she asked, leaning closer to the blonde before adding with a smirk and her voice lowered to a very seductive level, "You literally fucked all the energy out of me last night." Hearing a gasp leaving her wife's pink lips, she grinned even more, remembering vaguely how exhausted she had been after Arizona had made her come for the third time last night. It wasn't the first time they had made love for hours on end, by far, but last night had been different. The blonde had been persistent on touching her, taking her to new heights and then torturing her in the sweetest way possible by not letting her orgasm take over until it was simply inevitable. And then she hadn't stopped, pushing her over the edge two more times in record time instead until Callie had gonelimp.

Her cheeks had turned into a bright and glowing pink, her bottom lip was trapped between a perfect set of white teeth and Arizona had to avert her eyes, looking out to the open see. Waves flushed against the sand, and although it shouldn't be anything else but the beautiful sight of waves, it reminded her of the rhythm she had made love to her wife last night, long, deep, slow thrusts so Callie would feel the most of it. And now all she wanted to do was to repeat the whole thing all over again. "Calliope...", she trailed off, her voice higher than usual.

"Arizona", the Latina rebutted, knowing exactly what her wife had in mind. Her eyes were fixated one the golden locks that seemed to get brighter and brighter with every day they'd spentin Italy, making it shimmer in different shades of blond and gold.

"Do you... do you mind going back to the hotel?", she asked, flashing the brunette another bright smile, blue eyes glinting behind her sunglasses as her body tingled in anticipation of dragging her lover into the shower and stripping her off the bikini that was already showing very much skin, but right now, she felt that it was barely enough skin for her liking."Why should we go back to the hotel already?", Callie played innocently. "It's not even close to dinner time and I really enjoy being in the sun. I actually thoughtabout going into the water again."

Closing the gap between them, Arizona's lips were now mere millimeters away from the Latina's ear. She knew her wife could feel her breath as she noticed the goosebumps appear on tanned skin despite the warm sun, and she moistened her lips before she whispered, "Because I really need you."

Brown eyes fluttered close as the surge of lust shot through her body, straight down to her own sex. "Y-you... you want me to touch you... now?", she asked and felt the blonde nod against her neck where she had started to lightly nibble at the flesh. A deep growl left her throat at the first harder bite and when pink lips began to suck at her neck, she knew she was a goner. "Fuck", she cursed quietly.

"I really... really... _really_ need you", Arizona said, emphasizing every 'really' with a sharp nip into the Latina's skin. "And I really need you... now. And I'd rather think you don't wanna do it here on the beach where everyone can see us."

Blushing at the mere thought of being caught while touching her wife in public, Callie sat up and shook her head. "No... I rather not having others seeing more of you than they already do with what little you're wearing", she stated firmly. She wasn't an overly jealous person, never had been, simply because she trusted Arizona and was rewarded with the same amount of trust from the blonde. Bartenders hitting on either of them was something they've both been through and neither of them was too keen on watching other women or men flirting with their better half, but they never had to worry about those people. Strangers seeing her make the blonde come in public though, no, that was definitely off the table, for more than just the obvious, jealous reasons.

"So, what do you say then? Hotel?", Arizona suggested and pursed her lips as her fingers trailed up and down her lover's arm, fingernails scratching lightly until she was pushed away and looked dumbfounded at her wife who was rushing around to gather most of their things together. Just a minute later Callie stood next to the lounger the blonde was occupying, the bag thrown over her shoulder and her clothes and towel hanging over her crossed arms.

"You coming?" Brown eyes beamed and lust-filled hunger flashed over them as Arizona got up in a hurry, scrunched her belongings together into a messy ball and wrapped her arms around them. "You know you could have done that the right way, right?"

The blonde just scoffed and started to walk. She was beyond turned on and the faster she'd get to the hotel – which was less than five minutes away – the faster she'd get Callie out of her damn bikini and preferably into the shower.

A-C-T

They stumbled through the door that led them to the bathroom of their suite. Towels and clothes had been carelessly dropped to the floor, flip-flops had been kicked off to be found much later and with two sets of hands tangled in each other's hair, they had now crashed against a tiled wall, Arizona wincing just a little as her back hit the surface. "Off", the Latina growled, already tugging at the chords of her wife's bikini as she pushed her tongue past Arizona's lips. Only a short moment later she had managed to loosen the knot behind the blonde's neck, pulling the strings down, effectively exposing perky breasts and pert nipples. Cupping both of them, she relished in the moan that vibrated through her own mouth as she tried to swallowed it. "Bottoms too", she mumbled as she tore her lips away from pink swollen ones in front of her, making her way down to her lover's neck and collarbone. Teeth sinking into the flesh at the crook of the blonde's neck and a groan of pleasurable pain met her ears, making her smirk against the delicious skin as she soothed the sting with her tongue.

"Ca- Cal-lio- Calliope", Arizona stammered, the fingers of her left hand tugging at brown curls as her right hand slid the glass shower door open. She didn't know how, but somehow she got the Latina's attention and gulped at the nearly black, eyes looking at her. "Sh-shower?"

Biting her full bottom lip, Callie nodded and yanked first Arizona's bottoms down and then got rid of her own clothes. When she looked back up, she found dark blue eyes watching her and she knew instantly that something inside the blonde had snapped the second the tables were turned and she was the one with her front pressed against the glass in the shower. It was cold against her skin and a shiver ran down her spine. "What are you-?" But her question was cut off by her lover's leg that bluntly pushed up between her parted legs, colliding with her center. "Oh God... I thought you needed-"

Once again, she interrupted the Latina's attempt to say something as she turned the Latina's body around and pulled her flushagainst her own, their hardened buds rubbing against each other's, eliciting even more moans. Turning on the faucet, she maneuvered both their bodies under the spray of warm water before she crashed her lips against her wife's. Tongues immediately caressed and danced together, steps only they knew.

When Callie finally pulled away for some much needed oxygen, her eyes flickered between shining blue eyes and bruised lips that tasted like heaven. Concentrating on her breathing and the fire in her lover's gaze, she missed the slightly devilish smirk and was caught by surprise as a thigh collided with her center.

"God, you're wet", Arizona moaned, her hand already starting its way southward. Usually, she'd spend some time tapping over the brunette's toned stomach and sides, and she'd love the way the muscles would twitch beneath her fingertips, but right now all she wanted was to take the Latina. As she reached her wife's groin, she smiled up at the taller woman, connected their lips again and then finally cupped her center, swallowing the gasp that left Callie's mouth.

With her mind already too far gone, Callie didn't remember that her actual intention was to take the blonde against the tiles and not the other way around. But the hand between her legs had her brain turned to mush and all she could do was try not to slip on the slippery floor. Her hands left blonde wet tresses and she pressed them flat against the tiles, hoping she'd find something to hold on to. No such luck, the wall was as slick as her hands and did nothing to keep her upright. "Arizona", she breathed out.

Sensing her lover's fear, or rather knowing about it, the blonde pushed her body more into the Latina's, efficaciously trapping her between herself and the tiles. "Don't worry", she panted. "I got you." Even before the last word had left her lips, her forefinger glided through wet folds, parting them and finding Callie's clit that was begging for attention. Not complying instantly, she dipped her digit lower, collecting a little bit more of her wife's arousal and bringing it up to her bundle of nerves, swirling it around the nub.

With her head had fallen back against the wall, her back arched off the surface at the first flick over her clit, giving Arizona the perfect angle to lower her mouth and suck at a turgid nipple. "Ghaa", she yelped, as teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "Fuck."

"Mhmm, I plan to", Arizona hummed against her wife's skin, flicking the hard bud with her tongue and simultaneously toying with the brunette's sex. Despite the fact that she had had the Latina on the brink of climax after climax last night, she hadn't had enough of her. In fact, she could never get enough of her wife. Not. Ever.

She felt slender fingers moving down her slit again, teasing her entrance only a few seconds before slamming in, making her whole body tremble. "ARI-" But her scream was muffled by her own teeth biting into the flesh of her lip, leaving only the first two syllables to echo through the bathroom. Her back collided with the tiles with every push of nimble fingers inside her and there was nothing she could do about it. She was at the blonde's mercy and she knew it.

Letting go of the pert nipple with a pop, she kissed a path up to the brunette's ear, panting against the shell because Callie had told her years ago that she loved hearing her pant and moan while she was on the receiving end of their sexual encounter, saying that it pushed her even closer to the edge. "You feel so good", she husked into her lover's ear, licking the slick skin afterwards and feeling Callie shiver against her. Arizona smiled to herself. She loved having Callie like this, like she was the only thing she knew, heard and felt. Curling her fingers inside the brunette as she was about to pull out, she locked her eyes with her wife. "Do you feel this?", she asked, scraping against her lover's inner walls. "You're so... incredibly wet, Calliope."

She couldn't contain all those whimpers, moans and groans that left her mouth even if she wanted to. Arizona's digits were applying pressure to her g-spot and everything around her got blurry. The only thing she could still very much feel was the blonde's thumb brushing in tight circles over her clit and those magical fingers inside her, working her towards the sweet release she needed so desperately. "More...", she urged, hoping that it would get the blonde to push faster. "Please..."

"More?", Arizona asked, flicking the engorged nub sharply, enjoying the outcry that fell over full lips. She loved teasing her wife because once she'd let the orgasm crash, she knew it was even more powerful the longer she'd teased her before.

"Yes! More!", she encouraged her wife, needing just a little more to finally fly over the edge into the blissful heaven. She weaved her fingers through wet golden locks and guided Arizona's lips towards her, claiming pink lips in a hungry kiss, as she felt her wife pushing even deeper, growling into the blonde's mouth. She didn't know what she wanted to do first. Breathe, moan, arch up or topple over the edge. "Just... make me..."

"Make you, what, Calliope?", Arizona asked, her fingers trying to push deeper and deeper into her lover's core, curling, scissoring, pressing against her inner walls. "Do you want to come?", she whispered against full lips.

Her nose brushed against the blonde's as she nodded eagerly, afraid that words would fail her that very moment. She wasn't too far away from begging though. Her knees were about to give out under her and even with Arizona supporting her with one arm, she wasn't too sure how much she was able to stand now, she was that close.

"Then come for me, Calliope", she told her wife and pulled out for a second only to thrust back in immediately and start a rhythm of fast pumps, pushing the Latina against the tiled wall over and over again. Her thumb matched the pace, flicking the bud faster and faster, a little firmer each time until the brunette's body went rigid and she felt fingernails digging into her neck and right shoulder, leaving crescent-shaped marks. Yet, she didn't stop, milking every ounce of pleasure and watching as wave after wave of orgasmic peak crashed through her lover.

When Callie felt Arizona eventually pull away, she was out of breath, her heart thrumming hard in her ears and she didn't know which way was up and which was down. Slowly opening her eyes, she carefully slid down the slick tiles and landed onto the floor in a tired heap.

Chuckling lightly, the blonde got down on her knees, thankful for really big showers in five star hotels. She brushed some wet dark strands out of the Latina's face and tucked them behind her wife's ear, grinning slightly as she was met with a sloppy smile. "You okay?"

"I am better than okay", Callie answered truthfully. "I have only one problem.

"Problem? What's wrong? I didn't hurt you, did I? You didn't look like I was hurting you", Arizona ranted, her hands fidgeting nervously. She knew she had been a little rougher, but Callie could take a little rougher, loved it even, they both did. "And you said you were okay.""I am", she smirked at the kneeling blonde and then answered naughty, "But now I really owe you." And with that, she pushed her lover hard enough for Arizona to land on her butt. Tanned hands were immediately touching her knees, spreading her legs and invading the personal space of her wife. "You ready for that?

Gulping, Arizona nodded. "More than ready", she assured, flung her arms around the Latina's neck and pulled her as close as possible, her legs following instantly, her ankles locking behind her lover's back to hold her in place. Callie wasn't a selfish lover, so she knew she was in for a very long night.

**So, thoughts?**


	6. Let's talk baby

AN: So, Update-Sunday it is – again. Never know a week could go by so fast, lol. This chapter has actual plot and all I wanted to do with the last chapter was give you something nice before the baby talk... I guess that went wrong... Sorry for that :/ Anyways, the next 2-4 weeks, Update-Sunday might turn into 'Update on a free day' weeks because I have shifts like a bith and birthdays to attend (my own is one of them, actually). I try to write as fast and best as I can to not let you hanging, I promise!

* * *

Arizona was sitting on one of the chairs at the breakfast table of her parents' house, munching away on a grissini and swirling the marshmallow around in the cup of hot chocolate her mother had put in front of her. She had discovered a light obsession for the pencil-sized sticks of crispy bread during their time in Italy and had brought a few packages with her. They'd landed safely in Seattle last night – after leaving Italy and having another stop in London – and her father had picked them up. With both of them too tired from the flight, they hadn't talked that much and honestly, she and Callie hadn't talked a lot ever since leaving Rome almost twenty-four hours ago, both knowing that the ineluctable talk about having or not having a baby needed to be done sometime soon, preferably today because it had become more and more unbearable for the both of them. The blonde didn't think that it would shake their love or break their marriage or something drastic like that, yet she was still afraid of what was to come. She had caught herself looking at all the little girls and boys in Italy, wondering and thinking all the time how awesome it would be to have their own child running around in little dresses or dungarees, to have a little copy of Callie to keep the Torres blood-line going. And her wife had caught her staring, for sure, but not wanting to dampen the mood of their honeymoon, they both had ignored it. Now though, now she was sitting in her parents' kitchen, cursing the minute the Latina had left her to spend some quality time with Susan and Liam, probably talking about the whole baby thing while she was feeling being left out.

"You're pretty quiet, Dimples. Are you alright?", Barbara asked the blonde as she sat down on a chair across from Arizona, a cup of hot steaming coffee in her hands. She had observed her daughter's behavior from the kitchen counter and instantly knew that something had her so distracted, that she didn't even notice the melting candy.

"Huh?", was the only answer Arizona had to her mom's question because she hadn't heard the meaning of the words and only her mother's voice ripping her out of her chain of thoughts. "I'm sorry, mom. What did you say?"

"I was just wondering what you're thinking of, hon. You seem a little zoned out", Barbara chuckled. She could read her daughter like a book and the way Arizona tensed and her fingers hooked spasmodic around the cup told her that something was definitely going on in her head.

"I... uhm", the blonde stuttered, her baby blue eyes focusing on anything but her mother's eyes like she had just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Did you... uhm... did you ever regret... getting pregnant so young?" She knew from the stories her parents had told her that she wasn't exactly planned, that they had both been married for not even a year when her mother had found out that she was pregnant and she had been only twenty-three by then.

The older woman narrowed her eyes as she looked at her daughter, light blonde curls were falling deep into the tanned face, hiding her eyes. "If you are asking me if I have ever felt any sorts of regrets for having you, the answer is no, absolutely not. But, being your mother, I think this is not what you wanted to ask, am I right?"

Nodding, Arizona looked up. "I told Callie that I want to have a baby, but-" She wanted to say more, tell her mother everything they had talked about so far, because after all, Barbara was her mother, her perky and happy, always smiling mother with a big heart.

"Oh Dimples!", the woman squealed, interrupting her daughter. "You're giving me a grandchild already? That is great news!" Clapping her hands together in delight – and acting more like a five year old than a woman in her mid-forties – she stood up and walked around the table to pull her daughter to her feet and hug her.

Choking a little from the sudden move, Arizona tried to wriggle herself free, but Barbara had her in one of her bear-hugs, there was no way escaping her mother's arms. "Mom, you're kinda crushing me here", the blonde chuckled and then smiled, noticing once again how much her own chuckles and giggles resembled those of her mother. When she could finally breathe again, she looked at her mom. "We... _I _told Callie that _I _want to have a baby", she repeated, emphasizing that it was her wish and not her wife's or theirs, yet.

"Arizona Rob- _Torres_", she corrected herself, initially wanting to address her daughter as a Robbins like she had always done to scold her. "If you are trying to tell me that your wife does not want to have a baby, I will tell you that I won't believe that lie. Because that woman of yours is great with kids. I've seen her around Sarita and she was great, you could see how much she loves the little girl."

Arizona shook her head lightly. "It's not that she does not want them... just... she said that she doesn't want to have one right now and-"

Once again, she cut the blonde off, "And that's why you asked, I get it. But the answer is still no. Neither your father nor I have regretted having you so early. Yes, we were young and your father was just announced to move to another station and the timing wasn't exactly perfect. But your father would always be a Marine, so the perfect time was probably never going to occur and we both were very sure to never have an abortion." She cupped her daughter's left cheek with her hand, lifting her chin so she would have to look at her. "It was an accident, but it was the best that has ever happened to us."

Smiling lightly, Arizona took a deep breath to fight and blink away the water in her eyes, slowly coming to think that there was no such thing as the perfect time for having a baby or starting a family. "Did you ever regret not going back to your job?"

"Maybe once or twice", Barbara laughed, because it was probably more than twice, but the urge in her was never enough to regret having her babies – even though they weren't exactly babies anymore. "I knew that Daniel could never give up being a Marine, it's in his blood or something and it wasn't exactly the time for stay at home dads then. Plus, I was a trained cook and with first one and then two kids, I wasn't really giving up on cooking. And you were quite the foodie as a baby, as well as your brother. You both never liked purchasable baby food, it was a little challenging every once in a while."

"But, do you wish you could have kept your job? Or at least gone back when Timothy was old enough? A lot of moms are working, you weren't forced to stay at home with us, were you?"

"No. When your father and I decided to stay in Seattle, shortly after you started going to school, your father even told me that we could find a daycare for Timmy so I could work again, but I didn't want to. I enjoyed being your mother too much, I wanted to be there all of the time, help you with your homework, be there when Timmy lost his first tooth and then the second and third and so on. I loved my work, but I loved being with you more, so I stayed at home. But Dimples, there's no need to do that as well, just because I did it that way. You can both become surgeons and work seventy plus hours a week if you still want that."

"We want that. We both do. That's why Calliope said that it is not the right time for us to have a baby. But-", she stopped, thinking back to the conversation they'd had the night she accidentally blurted out her wish of having a baby after spending the whole day with Sarita.

"She must have her reasons to say that. Callie has always been making her decisions with her head and not with her gut feeling."

Arizona nodded. "She said that we're too young and that med school just started and that we don't have time to have a baby right now. But mom, we'll never have time to have a baby once we leave med school, we'll be in our internships and then residencies and by the end of that – we'll ace our boards, of course – we'll be attendings, working probably even more hours a week. Where does having a baby fit in then? Nowhere!" And just like that she was back to being furious about a baby that didn't exist yet, so she flopped back down on the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "The timing will never be right and that is just not fair."

Sitting down on her chair as well, Barbara cupped the cup of coffee with both hands, feeling that it was getting too cold to drink it. "And if you could make a plan, what would it be like if you would have a baby now? About med school and everything?"

"I actually have a plan", Arizona sighed and told her mother everything she had come up with in a matter of minutes after their fight. To her, the plan was still perfect, but she had a light feeling that Callie still didn't think it would work in reality. Grabbing another breadstick, she leaned back against the back of the chair and looked at her mom. "It's good, isn't it? Even Callie said that it was a good plan, theoretically. But I think it could actually work. Perfectly doable without one of us falling behind in classes."

Like Callie, Barbara also had to admit that her daughter's words made sense to her. "It's logical to me, Dimples. But, as much as I would love to be a grandmother, I also have to say that Callie does have a point. From what I have heard, med school is a tough thing. Despite the smartness of the both of you, you do have to work really hard to stay on top of your classes and we all know everything else is just not acceptable for the two of you", she giggled. "Don't get me wrong, I will support any of your decisions, we always have and we always will. I think Daniel and I could even move, so you'd have me around to babysit a lot, but having a baby is a thing you should both be up for. You can't trick your wife into saying yes to this. She has to really want it too."

Blue eyes widened at her mother's words. "Are you serious? About moving?"

"If it is a possibility, I am sure we could arrange something. With your brother traveling and kicking his way through all the great soccer nations of Europe and the two of you in Baltimore, there's not much holding us here at the moment, aside from your dad's job. I would have to talk to him about it first, though. Because that's how you make decisions when you're in a relationship, even more so when you're married. You consult with the other, weigh out pros and cons and then you make a decision, Dimples."

That would change a lot, she was sure about that. With her mother around, potentially, there was no way Callie could still have so many reservations about starting a family, so she needed to tell her now, before she could make up her mind for good. "I have to tell Calliope!", the blonde blurted out and shot up from her chair so fast, it almost fell over. She rushed a 'sorry' towards her mom and practically sprinted out of the kitchen and eventually out of the front door and down the road to the Menken's house. She had dreaded this moment when she'd woken up the past few days, but now it all looked just a little better from her point of view.

A-C-T

Ringing the bell, Arizona was waiting impatiently to be let in into the Menken's household, tapping her feet to no particular rhythm to pass the time. It always felt a little weird to knock on the door of her wife's former home ever since they had moved out for college, at least when Callie was not with her waiting on this side of the door. It almost felt like traveling back in time, she was seventeen again, waiting at the threshold for Callie to come down because she was picking her up for prom night. Frankly, she was just as nervous now. Although prom night was nothing compared to their wedding and even to what they were about to talk about now. Yeah, prom night had been a piece of cake in comparison to today.

"Hey", Callie opened the door, a smile on her lips as she let Arizona walk inside. She had had a good day so far, despite the prominent tension between them. But she had still woken up next to her wife and left after a long hot morning shower and breakfast with her wife and mother-in-law to talk with her parents. She needed to see if she was just wrong about it all, if she was just seeing the negative and if that was – maybe – keeping her from agreeing to try for a baby. "How was your day?"

"Good", Arizona said, smiling softly as she pecked the Latina's lips. The kiss didn't linger for a little longer like it usually would, instead she made one step backwards and looked awkwardly down at her fidgeting fingers and her feet. She had the strong impulse to tell Callie everything right this second but she didn't know if Susan or Liam were still around. They probably were, otherwise Callie would have come back to her old home, wouldn't she? Unless she wanted some time alone. Ugh, this stupid insecurity was ruining the push she'd gotten from her mother's words. "Yours?", she finally asked.

Noticing her wife's self-doubt in her hesitating form, she told her own feet to move forward and close the gap Arizona hat put between them again and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman. She nuzzled her nose into soft golden and good smelling locks and kissed the side of her lover's head. "We need to talk, huh?"

"Yes", Arizona answered, her voice a little stronger than before. "Are your parents home?" Getting a shake of the Latina's head in response, the blonde detached herself from her wife and walked up the stairs, making her way into Callie's childhood room and sighing somewhat relieved when she heard footsteps following her.

She closed the door behind herself before walking over to her old bed and sat down next to her wife. "Soo...", she trailed off, knowing that they really needed to talk about it or she might explode from the thick air around them. Yet, she didn't know how to say what she wanted and needed to say. "I-"

"No", the blonde cut her wife off. "No, you can't say anything. Because I am sure I know what you are going to say and you need to hear this first. I talked to my mom and-"

"I talked to my parents too and-"

"No!", Arizona said again, louder this time to interrupt Callie from interrupting her. "Please hear me out?" Receiving a nod, she took the Latina's hands with her own, holding onto them so tight because she was afraid the brunette would pull away. "I talked to my mom and she said that she never regretted getting pregnant so early in her life . She also said, that she and my dad could move. To Baltimore, I mean, to help us. I... She said that she got both of our points and that my plan is good but that she understood where you are coming from. But with her helping us, it is possible, Calliope." Now she had her spirit back. "We could try for a baby, like I said, and if it works, my mom could help us. We could study as much as needed and our baby wouldn't have to be with strangers. No daycare, but my mother and she's good. After all, she raised me and my brother", she said with a wink. "It's the perfect solution, Calliope. I mean-"

"No", Callie cut her off, her face blank and her voice stern.

"But... but why? My mom is perfect, she-"

Once again, she stopped her wife. "Because it's not just about med school and having someone to look after our hypothetical baby, Arizona. It's not just about your mom and it's not only about feeling too young to take care of a baby every day and manage med school and marriage it's just... I don't feel ready, okay? There's so much I want to do before I need to make sure that our baby is alright. We just got back from Italy and even before we left Rimini, you said you wanted to travel more. You can't travel that much with a kid and everything else we already have to do."

"But maybe you will think that you are ready in a year or two and then it is too late because then we'll be working our asses off to pass our final year with flying colors!" Her voice had gotten louder as she let go of the Latina's hands because she thought that Callie was dismissing her wish again. And she hated that feeling.

Her eyes softened at the hurt look on the blonde's face and Callie tentatively reached out to lace her fingers with her wife's again. "Look, I know you want to have a baby, and I want that too and when the time has come, we will have a baby, I promise you that and you know I never ever break my promises. But right now is not the time for that. Med school _will _be a bitch and although your mother is great and I am sure she'll be the best grandmother – together with Susan – I don't want her to raise our baby. Simply because I want us to raise our baby and not just hand it over to a third person because we need to study or want to go out or are too tired from our days at the hospital. And that is only one point. Another point is that I don't want us to have an only child. You grew up with a brother and I once had a sister too. Even though I was young, I remember what it felt like to have a sibling and watching you with Timmy was always so much fun, I wouldn't want our kid to miss out on that. But that is where your plan is lacking, Arizona. The next time we could try for a baby would be years down the road, do you want our kids to be seven or eight years apart?"

"Timmy and I are five years apart and that worked just fine", Arizona grumbled, still refusing to look at her wife. The last point was marginal to her, but she sensed that today, luck was not going to be on her side.

"I know you are, and I know you were great with each other even if Timmy did make you livid from time to time", she said and chuckled lightly. "But Arizona, you said that you wanted a mini version of me running around and I am not ready to carry a baby. Maybe that will change in a year or two, maybe it won't. I promise to tell you if it does and I am sure we will find a way for us if we both think the time is right. I don't feel ready to be there for a baby night and day, so as much as I want to give you the world, the stars and the moon, I can't give you a baby right now."

Her shoulders slumped at the honesty in her wife's voice. She felt the water welling up, filling her blue eyes with too much liquid to hold it at bay and so it crashed over the brim, running down her cheeks in thick tears. Only seconds later, two arms were pulling her into a tight embrace and without another word being said, she let the drops drip onto Callie's shirt as she cried against her shoulder. She had known that this had always been a possible outcome of this conversation, but she had somehow wished that the brunette would have changed her mind over the last two weeks.

"I am sorry", Callie whispered against blonde hair, brushing her fingers through the golden strands as she tried to just hold her wife and let her cry. None of this was right or wrong here, even her parents had said that and also offered their full support although Liam was not really thrilled about Arizona's wish, thinking that they should make sure to have a job first and following their dreams of becoming surgeons before starting a family. Nevertheless, they would support them, however they would decide in the end. "I am so sorry", she said anew.

Arizona just nodded. She understood that there was truly nothing to be sorry for and that it was better to wait than bringing a child into their lives now when Callie wasn't all in. Just, knowing this didn't mean that her wish would just disappear for a few years. She sniffed a couple of times before pulling away from her lover, giving her a weak smile that wasn't even wide enough to show her dimples. "I know you are." Searching for chocolate brown orbs, they finally locked eyes and somehow it made her feel better.

Wanting to make her wife smile again, Callie cupped – right now not so pale – cheeks with her hands and brushed her lips against pink ones in front of her. "Hey, what do you say about an overnight?"

"An overnight? Callie, we always have overnights", the blonde wondered and looked at her lover with her head tilted to her right in confusion.

"Not us, silly. We'd have to ask Emilia first but I think she would be up for a night alone with Gaspar. So, I was thinking about Sarita, you and me having a night in. We could build a den in our living room and watch lots of Disney movies with her", she explained. Even before she had explained everything, she could see her lover's face lighting up and arms coming to fling around her neck, pulling her in to pepper her lips with kisses. "So, I guess this is a good idea?" Just because she couldn't give Arizona a baby any time soon, didn't mean they couldn't spend some more time with the little Latina they both loved so much.

"It's a perfect idea", she beamed. "And maybe, if it goes well, we can have lots of movie and den nights. Geez, we haven't slept in a den since... forever! We loved sleeping in them so much. Do you remember the night we came back from Sweden? We were so tired that we practically fell asleep at the dinner table but once we were in my room and changed we-"

"Yeah", Callie answered with a blush. "You kissed me then. It wasn't our first kiss but it was a good kiss and we both admitted that we liked it the next day. I'll never forget that because I was actually scared at first that you didn't like it and I liked it a lot already and yeah, I was scared." Feeling pink lips connect with her own and a tongue running along her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss, the Latina couldn't stop the light moan from climbing up her throat.

Pulling back after a minute, Arizona grinned, "How could I not like that? Although it was way more innocent back then."

"It was still good, though", Callie agreed. "After all it was just the beginning."

"No. The beginning was when I walked into your room at the hospital and you were crying. You had that bright red cast and told me that pink was a color for girls. And when we have a kid _one day_, I will tell them our story. How we met, how we became best friends. About the times you protected me from the big bullies at school and the time when we thought you'd have to move to Sweden. I'll tell them everything."

Shaking her head, the Latina laughed out loud. "I can't believe you still remember all of that. That's all so long ago."

"I will always remember that, Calliope. I may have your last name now, but my brain is still the brain of a Robbins and a Robbins' never forgets", she said, grinning widely at her wife before she pushed her down onto her teenage bed. The conversation hadn't turned out to end the way she wanted it to end, but she still felt better. Because it was all out in the open now that they had talked about it. It wasn't standing between them, the weight was lifted from their shoulders, so to speak. And that, plus the prospect of Sarita staying overnight, was making her feel way better than the past few days.

"Arizona?", Callie suddenly tore her lips away from the blonde's.

"Yeah?"

"When the time has come, I also want a mini you, kay?"

"Definitely, Arizona smiled and crashed their lips again.

* * *

AN2: So, I originally planned to have the baby talk not solved with this chapter, so maybe it will occur again (read, definitely will because they still have to talk with Teds and Adds), but I don't know when, yet.


	7. Coming home

AN: Okay, so I know it took me way longer to get this done, but I simply wasn't able to write – physically. Excuses, excuses, I know, but it is what it is. I hope it gets better in the next weeks and I try to write whenever I have time and I am not exhausted after work, I promise. I am sorry it took so long this time, I really am.

* * *

Clouds were hanging dark and heavy over the roofs of the houses in Baltimore when Callie and Arizona exited the cap they had used to get home from the airport. After almost two weeks of Italian sun and – surprisingly – pretty good and warm weather in Seattle during their stay with their parents, the soft breeze elicited goosebumps all over the blonde's skin, since she was standing in only a shirt and a pair of light jeans, envying her wife for having her leather jacket. "Calliope, come on, I'm freezing", she muttered through jittery teeth while rubbing her arms with her palms to make the cold feeling disappear. Glancing up the wall of their apartment building, she sighed as the first drops of rain started to fall from the sky. "Nice welcome."

Nudging Arizona's left side with her hip to get her moving, the Latina readjusted the bag she had over one shoulder to prevent it from sliding down and tightened the hold on the suitcase as another breeze hit the couple, making blonde curls fly in front of her eyes. "It's good to be home, though. I kinda missed it."

"Mhmm, me too", Arizona agreed with a smile on her face. She was looking forward to sleep in their own bed again. The hotels in Italy had been nice, sure. Really comfy and big enough for three people to sleep in, but nothing was better than their own bed. "My tan will fade so fast without the daily dose of the European sun", she pouted, her right hand fishing for the keys in the pocket of her pants. "We might need to squeeze in a week in Miami so I won't be pale within three weeks."

"We just got back from our honeymoon and you already want to go on vacation?", Callie asked and shook her head. The last 2.5 weeks had been amazing for the both of them. After their talk about whether or not to have a baby right now, her wife had finally seen that it was not the right timing for them. The brunette's proposal about Sarita staying overnight with them probably helped a lot, but that wasn't exactly a burden for the Latina either.

"It's not about the vacation, Calliope. I'm always the paler girl next to you, and because you have that marvelous caramel colored skin that absorbs every little ray of sun, you'll stay all sun-kissed for a few months while I'll be back to my usual white skin color in three to four weeks. It's just not fair, and a little Miami sun could actually help, you know?" Finally grasping the keys, she stepped through the first set of sliding glass doors and opened the front door. "Do you think Addie and Teds are okay? I'm a little worried we haven't heard from them since our message that we're back."

"They're probably busy, Arizona. You know them. Always touchy and jumping each other every second they can", Callie laughed. She swore, their best friends were the worst when it came to inappropriate touching in inappropriate places. "I'm sure they are still alive and they'll call as soon as they read our text."

Nodding, Arizona opened the mail box, prepared for tons of letters to fall into her hands. She still couldn't keep the grin off her face when she saw the name tag with 'Torres' on it. It was like a constant public reminder that she wasn't a Robbins anymore, a sign for everyone who paid attention that the two of them became a family. She was brought out of her thoughts as a flash of pink caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. The next second a loud squeal of her name echoed through the lobby and something collided forcefully with her leg. "Hey, cutie pie", she greeted Sarita and knelt down to hug the toddler.

"Aizona, Calwie, you back!", the little Latina squealed once again, surprising the married couple with the almost perfect pronunciation of their names. "I missed you!" Little arms shot covered by her pink raincoat shot upwards, asking silently to be picked up by one of them.

"We missed you too", the blonde answered, dimples popping deep into her cheeks from her wide smile as she picked the girl up and leaned back against her lover, who had one hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly, and the other on Sarita's back, rubbing up and down. "Look how much you've grown. We were gone for two weeks and you've grown at least two inches and you can say our names!" Supporting the small body with one arm she tousled through black curls of the almost three year old girl and she sighed happily when the toddler clung to her.

"Sarita", came Emilia's voice. When her daughter had taken off and ran towards the doors, she had been scared at first. She wondered if she would ever get it into the little girl's head that running away was not good. But then she'd seen two very familiar women standing at the doors and knew that – this time at least – her daughter disappearing had had a reason. "Welcome home, you two. I see my little whirlwind has already given you the proper welcome back hug."

"She sure did", Arizona beamed. "What did you do with her? I mean, I know that kids change, I've seen it with my brother, but when we left, she struggled with our names and now, it's close to perfect."

"We didn't do anything. She came to Gaspar three days ago, telling him that she's a big girl now and that she wanted to surprise you and learn how to say your name. And they've been practicing ever since. She was pretty eager, right Sarita?"

The little girl nodded her head rapidly, her eyes flickering between the blonde and the brunette as she stuck her forefinger into her mouth and gave the three adults a toothy grin.

"Want to show them something, big girl?", Emilia asked her daughter, receiving another nod from the toddler. "Who's that?", she asked and pointed at Arizona.

"A-ri-zo-na", the little Latina answered, emphasizing every syllable to get the blonde's name right. Brown eyes lighting up the moment blue orbs did and she knew she did it right.

Pointing at Callie this time, Emilia asked again, "And who is that?"

"Cal-li-o-pe", she replied, her eyes focused on Callie, waiting for the young Latina to smile as well. "Cal-lie", she said then, because her father had taught her both names.

"She is still struggling a little when saying it too fast, but it's an amazing improvement, seeing that she had made a few steps backwards with saying your names a few months ago", Sarita's mother said proudly. "Do you want to show them something else?"

Wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion, the toddler bit lightly into her bottom lip, not understanding immediately what her mother was referring to. But then her mother's hand traveled down and lay flat on her stomach, with her fingers spread. "BABY!", she squealed in a high pitched voice and clapped her hands. "Sarita big sista."

Mouths falling open as smiles took over their features when the words sank in. Callie was the first to find her voice, "Does that mean, that you're-"

"Pregnant? Yeah. I found out last week", Emilia answered with a shy smile and brushed through her daughter's hair. She hadn't even noticed the change and if she had, she had it brushed off as stress. That was until she had been sick for six mornings in a row. "It's not like we planned it, or something, but it seems just right with Sarita turning three in two months. You should have seen her when we told her. She's persistent about not wearing diapers through the day and she's definitely not thrilled to wear one at night, but better safe than sorry, right? I think knowing that there is another little one on the way made her decide to be a big girl."

"Big sista!", the toddler stated again.

"How far gone are you?", Arizona asked as she readjusted the toddler on her hips. How did she not notice that the girl wasn't wearing a diaper under her tights?

"Nine weeks. It's a little embarrassing that I didn't notice it sooner, but then again, we were so stressed with everything. So many different and difficult cases at the law firm, Gaspar has been doing overtime at the hospital because they are so understaffed, we were both happy to either fall asleep next to each other or wake up in the same room. Plus, this pregnancy is already so different from Sarita's, I didn't have any morning sickness until last week and now it's turning into an all-day-sickness", she laughed.

"Well,", Callie started, "if you need any help, you can always call us. We're back now and we happily take care of Sarita for you. In fact, we wanted to ask if she wants and could stay overnight. We could watch one of Arizona's Disney movies and read her lots of books. I could make dinner. We can take her a whole day, if you want. We wouldn't mind at all." Putting her hand over the blonde's hipbone, she pulled her a little closer.

"That sounds tempting. But are you sure about the overnight? So far she'd only been at my parents for two tries and we always went there to pick her up because she couldn't sleep."

Blue eyes scanned the girl in her arms and then looked at Emilia. "It's worth a try, isn't it? And if it doesn't work, you're only an elevator ride away. No biggie. What do you think, cutie pie? Do you want to stay overnight with Callie and me? Watching Peter Pan or the little Mermaid, build a den for us to sleep in with lots of pillows and mattresses lying on the ground?"

All three women watched as the toddler seemed to take in every single word from Arizona and her eyes getting bigger and bigger, accompanied with a wide smile. "Overnight wif you?"

"Mhmm, that's the plan", Callie assured.

"Tonight?", she asked hopefully and looked at her mother. She loved watching Disney movies with Arizona, because the blonde always imitated the funny character.

"No, sweetie. Your father will be home in an hour and then we're going to Grandma's, telling them the good news about your little brother or sister."

Disappointment taking over the facial expression of the toddler when she asked, "Máma, Sarita, overnight wif Aizona and Calwie tomorrow?"

Emilia looked at the couple, both nodding in agreement. "Okay. Tomorrow. But we have to go now, and get everything done before your father gets home. And you have to be extra extra good today and tomorrow, so you can stay overnight with Callie and Arizona, okay?"

"Me, good big girl", Sarita agreed, poking her own chest with her forefinger. She pouted a little bit when Arizona put her down but the promise of seeing the two young women soon put another smile on her face as she walked out of the doors with her mother, holding tight to her hand, and waving with the other one, indicating that she was behaving like a good girl.

Catching her wife staring after Emilia and the toddler, Callie pulled the blonde in for a hug. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Arizona nodded against her lover's shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Because Emilia is pregnant and you want to have a baby and we-"

Stopping the Latina's rambling with a finger against her lips, she gave her wife a reassuring smile. "I am good. We talked about it. You're not ready and the timing is not right, I got it, I promise. I am not turning into a baby-wanting woman every time someone around me is pregnant", she laughed. "I want a baby, a family, but I want all of this with you and with you only. And as long as you want it too, somewhere down the road, I can wait." She knew she hadn't acted or been this understanding before, but they had talked a lot while they'd been in Seattle. She had talked about it with her father who had instantly agreed with Callie that it was not the right time, and eventually, she had seen it too. "And I think, if everything goes well tomorrow, we can have more overnights with Sarita. It'll make it easier for Emilia and Gaspar."

"So we'll make sure that everything will go smooth tomorrow?"

"We'll make sure Sarita never wants to leave the den again", she laughed and picked up one of the suitcases. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes", the Latina answered and took the fair share of suitcases and bags, glad that the first thing on their to do list was not laundry, but sulk in a nice warm bath with lit candles and some music in the background.

A-C-T

It was quarter to five when the ring tone of Arizona's cell phone blared through the apartment from its place on the kitchen counter where it had been put into the docking station to accompany their work with some music whilst building the den. Almost stumbling over one or two pillows, the blonde reached her phone in time and smirked when she saw the caller ID and the widely smiling redhead. "Oh wow, you're still alive", she snapped when she accepted the call and continued before Addison even had the chance to say a word. "Where you bumping uglies for the last forty-eight hours or did you just now remember that your best friends came back from their honeymoon?"

"_We were not bumping – hey! Don't go on the table!"_

Holding the device away from her, blue eyes blinked rapidly and her ear that was still ringing from the sudden outburst on the other end of the line. "Uhm, Adds... are you... okay?", she asked, cautiously holding the phone to her ear again.

"_Yeah yeah, we're oka- What did I just say about the table!? And you, get away from the curtains, now! TEDDY, keep an eye on the one in your arms!"_

Confused pools of blue found her wife's, that looked similar clueless as she studied the blonde's face after hearing her lover's best friend's voice all the way to the almost perfectly build den. "Calliope, I think our friends have either gone crazy while we were gone or they are trying to kill each other... on the table... or in the curtains... I think", she said with furrowed brows. "Fifty bucks they've gone mad."

"Arizona", Callie chuckled and shook her head as she threw four more cushions into the den. They'd used bookshelves, their couch, chairs and she did not know what more to build a gigantic den out of bed sheets and mattresses for their first night with Sarita. It was the biggest one they'd ever produced, big enough to probably fit the redhead and Teddy in with them. It was most likely high enough for the little Latina to stand tall, even Callie could be on her knees without her head coming in contact with the ceiling.

"Addison", the blonde tried, "are you sure you're okay?"

"_Yeah, we're okay, just a little busy keeping our apartment in one piece."_

"Ooookay", she drew out, "do I want to know what's going on or is this some kind of a new sex game you two came up with? If so, please, spare me any details. I rather not know about that", she cringed.

"_Look, we're just... okay, your wife's best friend has a big heart, right? Just like your wife. And we love that about them, we really do, right? But sometimes... let's just say that their big hearts get them into trouble. Callie can't say no to you, like, ever"_, she explained, not knowing that Callie did say a big no and that they fought about the topic."_And Teddy, she can't say no to friends if they need any help. So you remember when Bella – afore__said __friend – from Teddy's health care class showed up and asked us to take her cat because her new boyfriend is allergic to animal hair? And you remember how Teds convinced me to say yes, telling me that having a cat would be nice and since it's a grown cat, we wouldn't need to potty train her and stuff like that. What Teddy's friend didn't mention though was that her cat was pregnant and not just a little fat. So when I woke up seven days ago, I found our living room in sheer chaos and five __kittens __on the floor nursing from her mother."_

Ignoring the frustrated groan of her best friend, Arizona squealed into the cell phone. She would have clapped her hands in delight, just like Sarita had done, but she remembered just in time not to let go of the phone in her hand. "Aaaw, Addie. I bet they're super cute!"

"_More like super destroying our apartment. They're messy, Arizona. They don't listen, they are too daring, they pee everywhere __where __they can and want to. It's ju- Teddy! Kitten in the bedroom!"_, Addison yelled before getting back to Arizona. "_Listen, I am glad you're back in one piece, I really am. We both are, but we're just busy. Convince your wife to take at least one of the_ _kittens_ _as __soon as they can move away from their mother and I'll owe you forever!"_And with that, she hung up, leaving Arizona standing dumbfounded next to the kitchen counter.

"What was that about kittens?", the Latina asked as she walked up to her lover. A glance at the clock on the wall told her that Sarita and Emilia would knock on their apartment door any minute now.

"The cat they took from that friend of Teddy was pregnant. Calliope, they have kittens! Kittens, as in more than one! Can we take one?" she asked and batted her eyelashes in the brunette's direction. "Addison said we could have one."

"Arizona, do you really think we can be there for a kitten? Cuddle with it? Potty train it? Play with it?", Callie asked. She worried that it was her lover's way of coping with her saying no to having a baby. A kitten was a baby too, just in the form of a cat. It was a tiny being that needed attention and time from them.

"I'll do all of that!", she offered immediately while flashing Callie her best dimpled super magical smile. "I'll potty train it, I'll take it to the vet, I'll cuddle and play with it. I'll clean up after it. Just, pretty pretty please, can we go to Adds and Teds tomorrow and look at the cuties and then get one? Puh-lease", she begged.

"You can't get one tomorrow", the brunette reasoned. "I am not sure how long they have to stay with their mother but I don't think you can take a kitten away from its mother after a weeks or something."

The blonde pursed her lips as she thought for a moment. Her wife did have a point, didn't mean they couldn't go and watch the tiny kittens tomorrow, though. "But I can pick- wait, you didn't say no. So... we're getting a kitten?"

Sighing, Callie nodded slowly. She didn't even know how she got herself into that, she sure didn't know how she could get herself out of it so she did what she could do and nodded, caving after only five minutes and giving her wife what she wanted. "Yeah. We're getting a kitten."

"YES!", the blonde beamed and threw a punch in the air, showing of her victory even though no one was there to see it except for Callie. "Should we get a girl or a boy? And what should we name it? Something nice, like Rondo or-"

"No, not Rondo", the Latina vetoed immediately, wanting to add that she did not want to think of the crazy man from Rizzoli and Isles every time they called the cat, but didn't get to it as somebody knocked on their apartment door. "Just in time, as always", she grinned. People always said that southerners were never on time, well, she knew at least two exceptions. Herself, and Sarita's family. When they opened the door, they found Emilia with a big pillow in her arms and in front of her stood her daughter, a Dora the Explorer backpack strapped to her shoulders and a wide grin plastered on her face. "Hey you two, come in.

Bouncing up and down on her heels, Sarita waited patiently at the door, knowing that her mother would not be okay with her running into the apartment in full speed. "Overnight!", the little girl beamed at the two younger adults and stepped into the apartment, eyes widening in excitement when she caught a glimpse of the big den. "We gonna sleep in there?"

Crouching down to be at least somewhat at eye level with the toddler, Arizona smiled at the big brown eyes that reminded her so much of Callie's the moment they met. So big. So deep. So innocent. "We will, sweetie. And you can decide where you want to sleep and what you want to watch first", Arizona answered the toddler's question and then looked at Emilia. "We already picked out The Lion King, The little Mermaid and Peter Pan, I hope those are okay?"

"Yeah, they're good. You'll probably end up watching Peter Pan and Ariel, though. She's not too fond of The Lion King and the whole scene of Mufasa dying", she whispered to the blonde. "She has everything in her backpack. Pajamas, socks, clothes for tomorrow and I packed an extra bag with diapers. If she drinks too much tonight you better let her wear one. Other than that, she's a big girl. And of course, we brought her pillow, right Sarita?"

"Uh-huh", the girl nodded and let Callie help her with the backpack before she sat down on the floor to pull at her left Dora wellington. "I never go sleep without my pillow. My pillow always with me at night."

Callie smiled and put the girl's backpack on top of the kitchen counter. "The more pillows, the better. Do you want to crawl in and explore the den? There are cushions and blankets in there and a tray for our drinks and popcorn", she explained. "We made it sugar free, of course."

"Callie, you don't have to explain everything to me. You both showed more than enough that you can keep her safe and healthy", Emilia said with a smile. She and Gaspar were so thankful for the two of them to babysit their daughter on the shortest notices ever made on earth. It seriously made their life a lot easier. "She insisted on bringing her rain clothes, just in case you wanted to leave the house today or tomorrow. I told her that a movie night in means to stay in, but you know her... I really couldn't stand another tantrum today", she laughed.

"Actually, we're going to our friends tomorrow, or at least we plan on going. They have five kittens and Sarita could come too if she wants. I'm sure she'd have a blast with the little cats", Arizona offered. She wasn't able to keep herself from smiling. One of those kittens would be theirs.

"Kittens?", Sarita asked and stuck her head out of the closed den where she and Callie had gone to hide from the world outside.

"I swear this kid has her ears everywhere", Emilia chuckled. "But yeah, this sounds nice. Only if you want to, of course. We don't want to take away too much of your free time."

"You aren't", Callie called out through the sheets of the den.

Laughing lightly, Arizona nodded in agreement. "You heard her. We love to have her with us. And it gives you a chance to sleep in or at least sleep until morning sickness wakes you up."

Smiling now too, Emilia sighed, "That sounds even nicer. Will you call me when she's getting too much for you or when she's having trouble falling asleep? Gaspar and I will have a cozy dinner at home, in case she needs us."

"We'll call, I promise. But we won't need to call. We'll have dinner with her, watch Peter Pan and-", she got cut off by the toddler's interjection.

"And read me stories!"

"And apparently we'll read her stories", Arizona chuckled. "Please don't worry too much, okay? If anything happens, you're only a few floors away and if it is really necessary, we'll call and bring her back home."

Emerging from the den, Sarita looked at the blonde and her mother. "No. Sarita stay here tonight. You promise." Wanting to show how serious she was, she stood there with her hands on her hips and if Arizona didn't know any better, she would have thought that it was Callie's daughter. The Latina often put her hands on her hips when she was arguing with someone.

Emilia picked up her daughter and nuzzled her nose against the kid's cheek. "You'll be good for Arizona and Callie, okay? No tantrums, not more than five bedtime stories and no running away when they're going to brush your teeth, okay?"

"Okay", the girl agreed and pursed her lips to welcome her máma's kiss. "See you tomowwow?"

"Yes big girl, I'll see you tomorrow."

"After the kittens?"

Laughing, Emilia nodded again. "Yes, after you saw the kittens."

"Okay! Good night, máma", the toddler smiled and crawled back into the den, tugging her pillow with her and looked around for the perfect place for her pillow, not caring whether her mother was still there or had left already.

"Well, that was easy", Emilia laughed. "I really hope she won't give you any trouble."

"We'll be fine", Arizona assured again, smiling as she heard Sarita explaining to her wife how she was trying to find the best spot for her pillow and how she had picked her Finding Nemo PJs for tonight because they were going to watch Disney movies. "Yeah, we'll be fine. Have a nice evening and an easy morning, okay?"

"I'll try", the woman laughed again and was out of the door, leaving her daughter for the first overnight with the two young women.

"Arizona, come in here. We watch Peter Pan now!", Sarita shrieked and all the blonde could say was that she was on her way. She grabbed the bowl with popcorn and the drinks for all three of them. Using her foot to push the little Latina's wellingtons under the breakfast bar, she finally managed her way into the den, the smile never leaving her face. This evening couldn't be any better.

* * *

Thoughts?


	8. Magic

AN: I am so so so so sorry for the delay in my updates but my life is just not what it was before. I work in shifts and sometimes I am just too exhausted after work. Then I got myself a girlfriend (yeah, don't ask me how that happened ;) ) and of course we want to spend our times together. So, writing is just not my number one priority. That said, it doesn't mean that I have forgotten about the girls or TIAM and please know that I try to sit my lazy ass down and write when I have some time for it. I just hope you'll stay with me :D

Read you next time ;)

* * *

The next morning, Callie awoke to the sound of raindrops hitting hard against the window in their living room and at first she was confused about all the other sounds she could hear. Usually their bedroom was a very quiet zone – but then she remembered that yesterday they had built a den to sleep in and that Sarita had stayed overnight. And furthermore, she had spent the night without any troubles. No nightmares, no cries for her máma or pápa, no fussing about getting her little white teeth brushed and her still chubby face washed and no tantrum about putting on a diaper for the night before watching the second movie. They had started with Finding Nemo, instead of Peter Pan much to her wife's chagrin: But when Sarita saw Nemo on the screen, she wanted to watch it and then Arizona had taught the little Latina how _awesome _turtles were and the blonde even had gotten their turtles from their bedroom. And then, after getting ready for bed – all of them – they had put in Peter Pan and Sarita had fallen asleep just as the lost boys were about to 'kill' the Wendy bird. That was when the adults had switched off the TV and talked quietly, all the while watching the little girl sleeping soundly and peacefully.

When she finally opened her eyes and her view became less sleepy, she took in the sight of the toddler snuggled and curled up against the sleeping beauty that was her wife. A smile spread over her still tired features as she silently watched and enjoyed it. Arizona's arm was protectively holding the little girl closer to her, Mrs. turtles was squished in the middle of them and both were breathing calmly and evenly and she had her own arm over both of them. It looked like their family and she could picture her future being exactly like that – in a few years, that is. Not wanting to wake the girls, the brunette carefully stretched her still fatigue limbs and crawled out of the den only to find out that her hearing had been muffled by all those blankets over them and the hard rain was more like a real bad thunderstorm with lightning, thunder and so much rain that the drops didn't even get a chance to trickle down the window. "Ew", she breathed out as her body shook and goosebumps appeared on her arms and neck. She had no problem with a little rain, or even a lot of rain. Being raised in Seattle didn't give her any other chance but to come to love a rainy day just as much as a sunny one. But what was happening outside didn't look cozy at all and she really wanted to go back into the den, forget the world and play happy little family with Arizona and Sarita, but her bladder had something else in mind. So she dragged her feet over the hardwood floor into the bathroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.

After she'd splashed some water in her face and brushed her teeth, Callie reemerged from the bathroom and was immediately met by the sound of the TV running in the background, meaning that either Sarita had woken up too and hit a random button on the remote, or that her wife had – once again – noticed her sneaking away. The blonde had, much like the Colonel, a seventh sense when it came to her lover. Somehow she always knew or felt when Callie left the bed and it stirred her from her sleep and at first it had crept the brunette out, but that was years ago and she had gotten used to it.

She lifted the left side of the sheet that was built to be the door of the den and peeked inside, finding the blonde propped up on one elbow, blue eyes focused on the screen, watching with a smile as Peter defended Wendy from the lost boys. "Good morning", she whispered and giggled as the blonde jumped slightly. "Sleep well?"

Nodding, Arizona's eyes gazed down to the girl that was still lying against her chest. "We both did", she answered with a bright smile. "I can't believe she's still out like a light. What time is it?"

"Almost ten", the Latina replied, brown orbs also lingering on the sleeping girl. "She had fun last night, especially when you brought in our turtles. She loved the fins." Gazing around she spotted the toddler's pillow, forgotten somewhere in the corner of the den. "And apparently, turtles are even better than her pillow."

"Well, that's a given", the blonde chuckled, absentmindedly brushing her fingers through silky dark looks that belonged to the toddler. "Should we wake her? I mean, if she sleeps too long, Emilia could have trouble putting her to bed tonight and with her being pregnant, she should not have extra trouble, right? She-" Callie's bubbling laughter stopped her rambling and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You always ramble when you're thinking too hard about something", Callie nodded. "I love that about you, very much, actually. But I don't think she'll give her trouble if she sleeps a little longer. She'll get all excited about the kittens the moment she'll wake up and then even more when we go over to Adds and Teds. That alone will either have her going and rambling for hours or tire her out in no time."

Chuckling even more now, Arizona's dimples popped deep into her cheeks. "She could be ours, you know?" It wasn't so much of a question, more like a statement, a harmless one, might I add. But the look on her lover's face made the blonde realize how she interpreted her words. "No. that's not how I meant it, Calliope. Just, she's like you, looks wise, and she's so much like me when I was her age... or now."

She felt her muscles relax again and tilted her head to the left, never losing eye contact with her wife. All that she saw in those pools of crystal blue was love and honesty. And they had come so far on the baby topic in the last couple of days, that she could easily believe her lover's words and the sincerity vanished the moment of shock. "Yeah, you're right", she finally said with a soft smile. "Do you want me to start breakfast? You could watch Peter fly for a little longer and try to wake little Miss Sunshine in, say, ten to fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds great", Arizona beamed, squealing not too loud to make sure Sarita would not wake up. "What's for breakfast?"

Grinning widely, Callie answered, "Well, if I remember correctly, someone – a very cute someone – asked for waffles today's breakfast. So, I thought about granting that super cute someone her wish and make waffles."

"Momma's waffles?", Arizona asked, eyes lighting up even more. There were only two women she knew who were able to pull of those waffles. One was her mother who made her an addict to her waffles at the age of four and the other one was the woman she was lucky to call her wife.

"Is there any other way to make waffles?", the Latina asked with a wink. Of course there were other ways, but the moment Arizona found out that her mother-in-law had given her the precious recipe, every other dough for waffles simply was not good enough anymore. If Arizona would know that the only difference was a tiny bit of cinnamon in the dough, she would probably stop thinking about them so highly. But since Callie had to cross her heart to never spill the beans, and as long as she was keeping her word, everyone was safe.

"No. Not in the Robbins and Torres household, that is", she grinned and then she asked hopefully, "Do we still have powdered sugar or ice cream to go with them?" Without noticing herself, she crossed her fore- and middle finger, chanting in her head 'please say yes, please say we do'.

"I got some yesterday. I know how my wife likes her waffles." She was about to crawl back out of the den when Arizona's voice made her stop in her track.

Pale fingers reached out to gently stroke over the back of her wife's hand. "You know a lot of ways your wife likes her meals", Arizona said and winked at Callie when she heard the audible gulp, indicating the she very much understood the underlying meaning in the blonde's words. She was referring to the Latina's cooking, but she was also thinking about the brunette herself. Because, as far as she was concerned, her lover was delicious.

The chuckling and giggling had the girl stirring and groaning in her sleep and when a little hand tightened on the neckline of Arizona's shirt, Callie indeed crawled backwards. "That's my cue to start breakfast."

"You do that, I'll stay here so she won't be alone when she wakes up. Not that I have any other choice since she's clinging onto me, but I wouldn't want to wake up alone in a home that isn't mine."

Smiling, she retreated herself and closed the curtain again blocking out the heavy weather that way and made herself useful in the kitchen. Making the dough was a piece of cake, so to speak and it was done in no time, and while she waited for the waffle iron to heat up, she cleaned up the mess she'd made and put everything into the dishwasher. She could easily see herself doing that every morning for her wife and kids and if she and Arizona hadn't been working so hard to get into med school to become surgeons one day, she probably would have given in. But it was how it was and at this point in their life, a baby didn't fit in. In a few years though, she would still be happy to make breakfast, lunch or dinner for her family. It was just a question of time and dreaming about her future family made her smile and had her lost deep in her thoughts until she felt something tug at her pajama pants.

"Calwie?", Sarita asked as she looked up, big brown eyes finding Callie's. "Awake", she stated proudly.

"I can see that, big girl." She got down on her knees, tucking a few tresses of almost black hair behind the toddlers ears. She looked plain right adorable in her PJs that had Tinkerbell and her friends all over the pants and a big Tinkerbell on her shirt. "Where is Arizona?"

Instead of telling her, she pointed to the bathroom door and shrugged her shoulders. "Up?", she asked, lifting both arms so Callie could lift her. She smiled when the adult Latina picked her up and she slung her arms around her neck, holding on tightly just like her father had taught her. "Making what?"

"Waffles for breakfast, see?", Callie smiled as she opened the iron and put some dough in the middle before shutting it again. "Now we have to wait until the light turns from red to green, then we get the freshly baked waffle out and put new dough in it."

"Eat when gween? ", Sarita asked and made Callie laugh. She didn't understand why. Callie had said that the waffle was finished when the light turned to green, so in her eyes, she could eat the waffles when the light was green.

"No, cutie. It's too hot, it has to cool off first. But we can set up the table while we wait, okay?" When she received a nod from the toddler, she readjusted her in her arms so that she was at her hip, giving her one free arm to balance three plates over to the table and put two forks and one spoon next to them. She knew that Sarita could eat with a fork, but for some unknown reason, the girl preferred a spoon over a fork whenever it was possible. "What do you want do drink? A semi hot chocolate? Milk? Juice?"

"Tsoclat!", she squealed and clapped her hands next to Callie's ear, making the Latina close her eyes. "You drink?"

"I'll have some hot chocolate as well, and as far as I know Arizona, she'll have some too", the brunette smiled and set a pot with milk on the stove. She was glad when she heard her wife reentering the kitchen area. Not that Sarita was heavy or anything like that, but rocking the kitchen with a child clinging to her was a little challenging for her. Usually, Arizona watched and played with the toddler while she was preparing everything.

"Need any help?", Arizona asked, already reaching out and lifting the little Latina from her wife's arms. "What do you say, bug? We get you out of that diaper before breakfast and when we brushed your teeth and washed your face, food will be waiting for us?" Both would have to be done again after breakfast, Sarita definitely was a master at getting her breakfast all over her face and hands, but it was giving Callie some time.

Nodding enthusiastically, Sarita watched as the blonde blew a kiss into her wife's direction. She copied the move with a loud smacking sound in her palm, giggled as the adults started to laugh before she said, "Aizona, bathwoom?"

"Okay okay, hold your horses, sweetie", the blonde chuckled then she turned back to Callie. "How long do you need?"

Taking care and watching the almost three year old was so much easier as a team. "Ten minutes should be enough. Think you can do that?"

"Of course. And when we've finished breakfast, we'll take turns in taking a shower and then we're off to see Red and Ted and the kittens, right Sarita?" Smiling as the next squeal left the kid's lips, Arizona pecked her wife's cheek and turned around. "Chop-chop Calliope, I want to see the kittens."

"Top-top, Calwie", Sarita repeated, and another round of hearty laughter filled the room as Arizona patted over to the bathroom. Once again, she didn't understand why they were laughing, but being the happy girl she was, she just laughed along.

Callie watched as her wife and the toddler disappeared behind the bathroom door and refocused on what she was doing to prevent the milk from boiling over and the waffles from burning – easier now that she didn't have to entertain Sarita on top of making sure that breakfast would be ready soon. But then again, she did love having the girl with her, attached to her just a few minutes ago. Yeah, once they'd have their own kids, she would love to cook with a child on her hip.

A-C-T

About two hours later – yes, it took that much time to get ready with an almost three year old not wanting to wear her tights and then not wanting to put on the hood of her raincoat – Callie knocked two times on the door of their best friends' apartment. They could hear both, the redhead and the other blonde yelling – most likely chastising another kitten – and when Addison opened the door, she looked like she had just gotten out of bed.

"Thank God you're here. We seriously need some help with those trouble makers." She didn't even wait for an answer before she pulled the Latina inside the apartment and turned around before she could see the little girl that was holding the blonde's hand.

They all followed Addison and Arizona quietly shut the door behind them, then took a look around the living room. "You were not kidding when you told us that they were making a mess out of your apartment", she stated, her eyes wide as she noticed crumbs of cat litter practically everywhere and one kitten was chasing the other, running around and between Teddy's legs.

"They are everywhere!", Teds whined, her eyes practically glued to the floor to not accidentally step on one of the kittens. "Except for our bedroom. But you should have seen the kitchen yesterday. Chaos is an understatement. The bath looks the worst, though, because they thought it's fun to bite and eat away on the carpet runner Addison forgot to put away.

Spinning around, the redhead shot a death glare in the direction of her girlfriend. "Well, you didn't think about that shitty thing either. And who would even consider kittens eating on a carpet? I mean, they're not rabbits, right? Stupid little-"

Stepping between the bickering couple, Callie held her hands up, effectively stopping Addison from talking any further. "Okay. No fighting and no more dirty words as long as we are here because we brought someone with us whose ears are not supposed to hear any profanities, got it?"

"Got it", both agreed in unison. Teddy tiptoed her way over to the little girl and got down to be at eye level with her. "Hey little one. Long time no see, right kiddo? Do you even remember us?", she asked jokingly. Of course Sarita would remember them. They didn't see her as often as the married couple, but on kind of a regular basis, they met in the park when Callie and Arizona were watching the girl for an afternoon.

"Couse I do", she nodded, not understanding that the other blonde was joking. "You Teddy but no teddy bear", Sarita smiled, repeated the words Arizona had said the first time she met the other couple. "And you Addison."

"She's certainly not stupid", Addison laughed. "Hey Sarita, how come you're with them at 10.30 in the morning on a Saturday?"

Grinning proudly, Sarita answered, "Stayed the night. And I did not cwy for máma. We watched Nemo and Peter and we sleept under sheets and I had my pillow and a tuwtle. Calwie made waffies and we took bus to here" She almost toppled over her own words as she spoke in pure excitement about the last night. And then she tilted her head to the left, all women in the room thinking that she looked exactly like Callie right now when she said, "Kittens?"

"Well, they are everywhere", Teddy said anew. So, get rid of your rain clothes and look for yourself." She helped the toddler out of her coat and the wellingtons before bringing both of them into the bathroom, hanging the coat up to dry off in the shower and then did the same with Callie's and Arizona's. "Why did you even take the bus when it's pouring outside?"

"We didn't think of Sarita's booster seat when we told Emilia that we could take her with us this morning, so we basically had no other choice. It was funny. Sarita pestered an older lady with questions about her very strange hat until we had to get off the bus. Obviously, she's not shy around strangers anymore", Arizona laughed as she pulled out Sarita's sippy cup that was filled with a mixture of water and juice.

"So, Arizona told me there are five kittens", Callie said, "I only see 4. Did you already k-i-l-l one?" She spelled the word on purpose, not wanting Sarita to mishear the joke and think that their friends were kittens-killers, because they definitely were not.

"It's probably under the couch. Everything we or any other cat does scares the sh- I mean, it's a really scary cat", Addison corrected herself before the bad word could leave her lips. She did not want to be responsible for Sarita learning how to curse at the age of two, or ever, honestly. "It only comes out for food or if it has to pee. But don't think any of them uses the litter box to do that. They jump into that box and play around when we clean it up. But if they have to pee, they just do it wherever they are at the moment. Same goes for poop, by the way", Addison grimaced.

"Okay, that's just ew", Arizona laughed, knowing that she most likely had to step up to her words and potty train their kitten once it would be at its new home. Trying not to think about it anymore, she changed the topic. "So, it's just staying under the couch all day?"

"Pretty much, yeah", Teddy nodded. "And it's not like we didn't try to get it out. We did. Addie bribed it with treats, I tried to just pick it up, but it just goes back under the couch afterwards."

"On the other hand, though, it's at least somewhat easier to watch four little monsters instead of five, so, somehow it's a blessing that it's so shy", Addie laughed as she tried to keep the kitten in her arms out of her hair. "Seriously, please take one. Please?", she asked, her eyes pleading with Callie because she knew that Arizona would jump at the chance of having a kitten and the Latina was the one that needed to be convinced.

"Hey, no need to give me those eyes, Adds. I already agreed to get a kitten yesterday and all my wife has to do is pick one", Callie countered and pointed at Arizona who she knew was bouncing up and down on her heels, excited like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Kittens!", the toddler squealed and clapped her hands in delight as two little cats ran between her little feet. She tried to turn around and follow the animals a little too quickly for her motor function and before any of the adults could react, she stumbled over her feet and landed on her bum with a thud. She wasn't used to landing on her butt without wearing a diaper to cushion her fall, and Callie and Arizona expected her to start to cry or at least whimper. But Sarita just got up, laughed and ran after the kittens.

"Sarita, easy with the little ones, okay?", Arizona laughed as the toddler ran past her. She made her way to the sofa and got down on her knees and hands, feeling the incredulous eyes of her wife behind her head. "Don't look like that, Calliope", she called out as her cheek met the cold wooden floor and she tried to trace the kitten under the couch. "Hey, do you have a flashl- oh, never mind, I found it." A slender hand reached under the furniture and a few seconds later, she stood back up, the kitten in her arms and a big smile on her face. "It's so tiny."

"Yeah, it's the littlest one. It had some trouble breathing in the beginning but after some very good chest rubbing from Teddy, it started to move", Addison cooed as her best friend's thumb stroke the head of the reddish-blonde and white tabby cat. "It was kind of magical."

Ignoring the redhead's words, Arizona turned to face her lover, her blue eyes shining brightly as they locked on brown. "Calliope... I want this one", she stated. "This tiny little bug in my arms. Can we give it a new home, please?"

Sighing, the Latina could only nod and then she couldn't help but shake her head. What just happened was s_o _Arizona. Instead of watching the others chasing around, she had to pick up the scared one and fall in love with it. "Your pick", she said. "If you're sure, you just have to give it a name and wait until we can take it home with us."

"Magic", the blonde stated.

"Magic, what?", Addison asked confused. As much as she loved her best friend and as much as they understood each other without words, sometimes she felt lost when it came to the blonde's mental leaps.

"You said it was magical so I think Magic is a good name for this little feller here", she said with a wide grin, knowing that she became kind of a mother right this second.

"Mashic?", Sarita asked, standing right before Arizona, trying to get a glimpse of the kitten in her arms. When the woman knelt down and she finally saw the little kitten in her arms, she smiled. "Hi, Mashic."


	9. Wishes and heelys

AN: Okay folks, here it is, the next update in TIAM 2. When you're done reading it could you please answer me the question whether you want to read more about what's happening at the moment or if you want me to jump ahead to the first day of their intern year and see what has happened and changed in kind of a summary? Pretty please let me know :D

Read you next time ;)

* * *

After another four hours of Sarita chasing and playing with the kittens and Arizona trying to keep Magic safe and sound in her arms, quietness had settled down in the apartment. The adults were sitting on the couches in Teddy's and Addie's living room, enjoying the time to talk a bit about the last weeks once the kittens had been exhausted too and all cats had retreated to the basket their mother was using as a sleeping spot. The toddler had passed out with her head lying in Callie's lap with the Latina's arm rubbing soft circles on her back and a cushion as a replacement for any stuffed toy or her pillow.

"So, how have you two been?", Teddy asked, wanting to catch up with their friends. She had her head resting on her girlfriend's right shoulder and her left hand lying softly on the redhead's thigh. "You were basically MIA except for one text message that you made it safe to Europe and one snapshot of the two of you lying on the beach – which wasn't exactly nice since we were pretty much jealous."

"We're good. You know, purchased a smoking hot leather jacket, had marriage trouble, were jet-lagged, and everything, but we're good again", Arizona said with a light nod and a wink in Callie's direction at the mention of her new jacket. She hadn't let go of the little feller in her arms since she had picked him up and up to now, it seemed to be content in the blonde's arms or lap. It had even licked her cheek, which had made Arizona chuckling for a good five minutes. "What about you? Aside from being kitten mommies?"

"We're good too", Addison answered and took a sip from her coffee before putting the mug down on the coffee table. "But what do you mean by marriage trouble? You two didn't actually have a fight, did you? Because that would have been only the fifth or so."

Averting her eyes from their best friends, Callie thought about letting her wife do the explanation as to what they had been fighting about. But when the blonde didn't make an attempt to answer the redhead's question, she exhaled audibly. "We were fighting about having a baby."

"You were... what?!" Within a second, Teddy was sitting upright, blue eyes widening in shock and she simply didn't believe her best friend's words. "Okay, you're joking right? You can't be serious about that."

"Well, I am... was", Arizona answered with a steady voice that gave no one in the room the chance to doubt her words. "I said I wanted to have a baby and we fought about it the night before we left for Italy. I even walked out on her...", she admitted. "Not my finest move, I know. But before you judge me or anything, we've talked about it, a lot. And we decided..." She stopped at the coughing that could be heard from her wife. "Okay, Calliope convinced me that it is too early and not the right time with med school and everything. So we're good again. No biggie." Baby blue orbs locked with brown and the reassuring smile Callie gave her told her that they were indeed on good terms.

"Well, I want to say, that, just for the record, I think that Callie is right. But that's all I am going to say to this. No need to bring it up again, right?", Addie said with a smile that got even wider as the two women sitting across from her smiled brightly. She didn't want to imagine how the fight had been if Arizona had felt the need to leave her wife – even if it wasn't for a long time. She and Teddy had their fair share of fights and arguments throughout their relationship. From little stupid things like who had forgotten to buy toilet paper to heavier, more serious stuff like both their fears in the beginning of not making it and ruining their friendship. And only by trying to protect themselves, they had started fights. It had turned out well in the end, but the beginning had been rough. But on the other hand, she had not often seen her best friends having a serious fight, she could probably count them off on one hand. "Guys, do you know what I thought about a few days ago?"

"We're no mind readers, honey", Teddy laughed and picked up her cup, filled with steaming hot liquid goodness. She had come to love coffee over the last exam, needing it to keep her awake and going up to eighteen hours a day. Plus, it did wonders warming her almost always cold hands.

Rolling her eyes at her girlfriend, Addison sat back, her left hand brushing a few strands of reddish hair behind her ear as she grinned inside. She had three pairs of eyes watching her intensely, all three of them wanting her to spill it. "Well, do you remember the first year in college, when we were sitting in your living room, asking what we would do if we had three wishes?" Receiving only nods, she continued. "I think we should do that again, see if things have changed. I think they did. I know they did because I am not wishing for having my trust fund back."

Arizona sat up straighter, the kitten in her arms not even stirring in its sleep as she reached out for her own cup of hot chocolate. Despite the fact that it was still summer, it was cold today and pretty much unpleasant with all the rain that didn't seem to stop any time soon. "Yeah, could be fun", she said with a soft shrug of her shoulders. "You wanna start?"

"Mhmm...", the redhead nodded. "If I had three wishes, I think I'd wish for..." Stopping for a moment to think about how to put it into words, she glanced around, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'd wish for med school to be a piece of cake, because first year exam was a really mean bitch. I mean, we've aced it, naturally, but we did work quite a bit for it, didn't we?" Again, the three other adults nodded. "My wish number two would be a month off, I guess. No papers, no theses, no nothing to do for med school. It's more like a sequel to wish number one, I know, but I could make good use of four uninterrupted weeks with my girlfriend", she grinned and licked her lips as she noticed the blonde next to her blushing. "And the third wish, which I really want you to appreciate, okay? Wish number three would be to never be ripped out of our friendship, but not just me, any of us. I want us to be friends forever, do everything together. That would be-"

"Awesome!", Arizona cut her friend off, the squeal making Magic move in her arms, so she added a hushed 'sorry' close to the kittens head. "Okay, who's next?"

"What about you?", Callie asked and nudged her lover's shoulder with her own. "Unless you think you can't keep quiet enough and wake Magic while gesticulating with your hands like you do when you get excited or angry", she teased. Secretly, she loved that about her wife. Heck, she loved everything about her wife, but an excited, beaming, wild gesticulating Arizona was one of her favorite Arizona's.

"Oh har har, Calliope", the blonde deadpanned and looked at her wife with narrowed eyes. She knew Callie was just mocking her and that she didn't mean anything bad by it, but sometimes she didn't like it and right now was just one of those times. "You and me both know that I do not always talk like that." It wasn't worth starting an argument, she'd just make Callie make her Mac and cheese tonight as an apology. "Anyway, if I had three wishes, one would be me ending med school on top of my class without working my butt off. Let's face it, Addie does have a point here. Number two would be getting accepted at Seattle Grace Hospital. I really miss my parents and my brother, even though I know he's oversea, I think he'll be coming back to Seattle once he's done playing soccer with all those soccer stars. And number three, since I finally got the kitten, I want to have a family of my own, one day", she said and looked at Callie, knowing that that particular wish would come true when their time had come. "Okay, Teds. You're on."

Putting down the coffee mug, which was almost empty by now, she took a deep breath as her eyes wandered from Arizona to Callie and then to Sarita who was still sleeping. She could picture her friends having a little family one day, and she thought about starting praying already to be a part of their lives when that would happen. She'd be the cool Godmother, or something. Finally locking eyes with her girlfriend, she brushed her lips against Addie's and pulled back with a smile. "If I had three wishes, I'd wish for this right here to never change, no matter what. We never know what will happen to us after med school and as much as we all say and promise to never lose touch, I've seen how it was with Mark. He has his own group of friends in Stanford and I have you guys here, but there are times when I miss him and it's sad that I can't just call him out of the blue because we haven't talked in like six months or something. So, I wish that the four of us will stay in touch and be friends until we take our last breaths. Then I'd wish for med school to go as smoothly as possible, of course. I think we're all on the same page with that one. And last but not least, I want to be happy. I mean, I am happy now, but I want it to just last, ya know?" Ending her sentence with a squeeze to her lover's hand, she once again rested her head on the redhead's shoulder and sent a dreamy smile towards the other couple. In her eyes, they were still a picture perfect couple and she wanted to have what they had with Addison. Even though they fought more often – simply because they were both strong headed and could be the most stubborn person on earth – she loved her girlfriend and most of the times, they were as happy as the next couple. "Okay, Callie, you're turn."

The Latina leaned back, her hand still mindlessly caressing the little sleeping girl's back. When her friends and wife had voiced their wishes, she had tried to think of something, anything she could wish for, but she came up empty, except for one thing. Of course, med school was hard, but so far she hadn't found herself wishing for it to be easier, because she had always understood that she would have to work hard to achieve the goal of becoming a surgeon, so that would not be her wish. The only thing she could come up with was one of the things she would always be grateful for. Turning to look at her wife, she finally opened her mouth and said, "If I had three wishes, you'd be all three of them."

A little stunned by the Latina's words, because she had expected Callie to say something along the lines all of them had said about med school. Maybe something about having more time to play volleyball like the last time they had put their wishes into words. Or at least the wish to see her biological family one more time. But her wife's words had made her speechless, and all she could do when she tried to process them, was blink at the woman, utterly dumbstruck.

When no one said anything for about a minute or so and blue eyes started to glisten with tears, Callie reached out her hand to touch the blonde's face, thinking that she had said something wrong or something that made her lover feel uncomfortable. But then a pale hand reached up to cover her own and she felt Arizona's cheek nuzzling deeper into her touch and she knew that everything was okay. The whisper of her name barely reached her ear and everything around her was about to fade out just when Addison's voice prevented her from getting lost in watery pools of ocean blue.

"You just always have to do that, right? We're all 'med school is a bitch' and you go down that mushy romantic road, leaving the rest of us to look like heartless anti-romantics", she huffed and crossed her arms. "And what's even worse, we can't be mad because you two just love each other so much... sickening, really." She tried to pout and be at least a little bit angry, but she couldn't. Not if her best friends looked so happy.

Letting go of her wife's hand, Arizona turned around and glared at her red-haired friend. "You're just jealous that you didn't come up with something as smooth as my wife", she said and stuck out her tongue. "And you can openly admit it, because even I am a little bit jealous. But what can I say, I do have the perfect wife, ri-" She was cut off by her cell phone buzzing loudly on the coffee table. Confused as to why it was buzzing and not ringing, she glanced at the caller ID, seeing that it was her mom. "Oh, I can call her back later", she grinned and leaned back into the couch. The buzzing stopped and started again only a few seconds later, making the blonde raise her eyebrows at the offending sound.

"I think you should actually answer that. Your mother is not that persistent unless it's important", Callie said as her own phone started to ring, the caller ID showing that it was her father-in-law. "Okay, now, that is definitely important." She saw her wife roll her eyes and was about to pick up her own phone but Arizona beat her to it and her phone stopped ringing immediately, so she kept watching the blonde, trying to figure out what was going on. Her lover's face went into shock and her still lightly flushed cheeks turned white. It had her worried. Maybe something was wrong with her parents? A car accident? Something even worse? She had to shake her head to stay optimistic as long as she didn't know what the bad news was, the one-sided conversation didn't give anything away.

"Okay, mom... I know, mom... Yeah, of course I'll tell Calliope... no... yeah... maybe even today, we'll check for it... yeah, love ya too. See you later." And with that, she ended the call and took a deep breath. "There was an... an... Timmy is coming home for... for a few weeks", she said with some breaks. "He uhm, he has an, uhm a rupture of the cruciate ligament in his left knee. He already had surgery in Germany but he's uhm... he can't play or practice for a few weeks, so he's coming home. I'll be flying to Seattle today, I think. Momma said that he didn't sound good on the phone because the doctors told him that it's really bad and they don't know whether he could be on the field in time to continue and finish his scholar ship, apparently, they have really strict rules. So momma said he could need some distraction."

"Okay, then we'll fly home tonight. No muss no fuss", Callie said, taking her wife's hand when Arizona was about to object. "I know that I don't have to", she stated, knowing what the blonde was about to say, because she had been the one glad to be back home. "But we're married and everywhere you go, I go. This is how this works, okay?"

"Kay", she sighed, thankful for a wife like hers. She couldn't wish for a better woman to love her. "You two keep an eye on Magic as long as I am gone, right?", she asked her best friends as Callie tried to wake the toddler. Standing up carefully, she put Magic down on one of the cushions and took a picture with her cell phone.

"Of course", Teddy nodded, standing up as well. "You can't take him with you for another eight to nine weeks."

"Yeah, I guessed that", Arizona nodded too and turned around to look at the other blonde in the room. "But, can you make sure he's not getting bullied by some meanies?"

Chuckling lightly, Teddy and Addison nodded once again. "He'll be fine. Do you need anything? A ride to the airport, maybe?", the redhead suggested. She knew that Arizona was trying not to panic or fall into a kind of unreasonable manner, but she also understood that the blonde was worried about her baby brother.

"Yeah, that'd be nice, actually. We'll call once we know when our flight takes off, okay?" Collecting all their belongings and handing the little pink raincoat and wellingtons over to her wife, Arizona smiled as Callie tried to get the sleepy Latina to wake up a little more. "I'm sorry we're rushing out like this. I just want to be there when he lands and momma said that he'll be in Seattle at 9am tomorrow, so-"

"Hey, we get that, okay? He's your brother and we'd be the same if we had any siblings and it would be them that were injured, okay?" Holding her best friend still with her hands on the blonde's shoulders, Addison looked straight into blue eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay", Arizona breathed. "We're good to go?"

"Yup", Callie said and appeared right next to her wife. "We're ready when you are." She had the still sleepy toddler attached to her hips, the little legs dangling on either side of her body. She couldn't help but smile as the little head fell on her shoulder.

Welcoming the hugs from their best friends, the couple headed out, a short night and another flight ahead of them. It wasn't what they had planned, but then again, they would see Timmy for the first time after almost seven months and Arizona was looking forward to that. Although the circumstances could be better, she was really happy to see her brother again.

A-C-T

Not being able to make it to Seattle the night before because of the rain that was still going strongly, they finally arrived at the Robbins' house around half past noon the next day. It had given them a little more time to sort everything out and also a little more time to spend with the little girl, which was a blessing since it distracted Arizona, but now they were there. Now they stood at the front door of the home Arizona – and Callie partly – grew up in and although coming home was always good, the blonde's stomach was in a knot. She was too worried about her brother and no words from her wife, that he was alive, that it wasn't anything he could die from, could soothe her. She knew how much Timmy loved to play soccer and how much this scholar ship had meant to him and to lose it because of an accident that had happened on the field – so much she knew by now – that was simply not fair.

"Hey, come on, let's go inside, okay?", Callie urged, the cold wind hitting her left side a little too rough for her liking and a cup of hot chocolate made by Barbara would be just what she needed. "You know he's already in there, probably talking about everything that has happened over the last months instead of moping around. He's a Robbins. He doesn't mope."

Looking at her wife, brown eyes drawing her in immediately. She knew the Latina was possibly right. Timmy was not one too mope and be depressed at all. "Do you think he'll stay for the time of his treatment?"

"Why don't you just ask me?", Tim answered. He had seen the cab pulling up at the sidewalk to the driveway of his former home and as soon as he had seen the two younger women exciting the car, he had made his way to the door. He had needed longer and opening the door appeared to be a little challenging, because of the crutches, but he had managed. "Well Zona, last time I saw you, you were still taller than me."

"TIMMY!", Arizona beamed and almost knocked him off his one good foot and the crutches as she threw herself against his body. She wasn't used to this muscled upper body and he had definitely grown at least eight inches, maybe even more. When he had left two days after celebrating New Years Eve with his family, he had been 3.5 inches shorter than his older sister. Not only had he outgrown all of the clothes he had taken abroad with him, but he was also taller than Arizona and Callie now. "Oh my God", she said as she stepped back to look at her brother. "What do they feed you? Muscle-grow stuff? Jesus, you're like dad, but... only a much younger version of dad!" And then she hugged him again, mindful to not push him too strong.

When Arizona did let him go again, he smiled at his sister-in-law. "Hey, Callie. It's good so see you. I'd hug you, but I think I better not let go of the crutches these days", he joked.

"Well, I could always hug you... if you don't think you're too old for that now", she joked back. She couldn't quite believe her eyes. One would think that he had been gone for at least a year or one and a half. But here he stood, after seven month at one serious burst of growth. And then he winked at her, just like he had always done and when she hugged him, even more careful than her wife, she whispered, "It's good to see you too."

"Let's go inside", he smiled. "I brought presents. Uhm... I would really love to help with your bags but I guess I'm kinda useless at the moment." It was supposed to be another joke, but the truth was, he did feel kind of useless. He couldn't help his mother with the grocery bags this morning. He couldn't go running and keep his dad some company at his 6am run for the next months. And all because he was trying to be the best, as usual. The thing was, that his opponent had been hard to fight off. He had been fast on his feet, played fair most of the time except for this one minute, and that was when it happened.

"Shush. You'll never be useless", Arizona told him and grabbed her bag. "Mom and Dad home? How are you? How was Germany?", she fired her questions at him.

"I am good, thank you. My knee hurts, but I've got some good painkillers for that. Germany was good, nice team, nice trainers. Mom's been busy in the kitchen the whole morning, probably cooking for at least twenty people. Dad has left an hour ago, but he promised to be home in time for dinner", he answered and turned around on his crutches, making his way inside the house. "Mom, the girls are here!", he hollered.

"Oh as if I don't already know that, son", Barbara said as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable in the living room. I'll be there in a bit with some hot chocolate and the leftovers of grandma's banoffee pie."

Knowing that her wife's eyes had widened at the sheer mention of banoffee pie, Callie couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up as she made her way into the living room. There was one thing about this room that always gave her flashbacks of her childhood and youth, and that was the big old grandfather clock. It had always been there, always standing in the same corner, always making the same sound every hour. It had been there when she'd woken up the first time in this house after falling asleep after her parents' and sister's funeral. It had struck another hour when they had been sitting here, Arizona being punished for punching Lucas at school. It had ticked loudly in her ears when she had asked for Daniel's blessing to get an apartment of their own in Cambridge. She put her bag down next to the couch and sat down, facing the very same long case clock, watching the minute hand move onto quarter to 1pm.

"Hey Calliope, Timmy just told me that he has an appointment with an Orthopedic specialist tomorrow, it was arranged from overseas and momma already has an appointment. Anyways, that specialist will give the final word when Timmy will be able to play and practice again, so I thought we could bring him over? It's in a private clinic, or something, Timmy said it's about an hour drive away. Would you be okay with that?" Arizona grinned at her wife and sat down next to her, batting her eyelashes at the woman in question, knowing that the Latina had a soft spot for her begging eyes. "Please?", she asked again, irresistible dimples appearing in her cheeks.

"Mhmm, aside from the fact that I can't say no to that face", she smirked over the blonde's shoulder as Tim hobbled in, "I really don't mind bringing you over. Not that your sister can't drive, you know, but it's probably for the better if I am the one behind the steering wheel."

"Why do you say that?", Arizona asked with a pout. "I can drive just fine. Accident free since I've got my license." The adorable pout got even bigger as the blonde huffed and crossed her arms in defiance.

"Calm down, sunshine. I was just trying to say that you could talk with your brother that way. I'll drive you there and take you back home and you can catch up on everything", she said, sending her wife a megawatt smile that would get her out of the doghouse she might have ended up in if Arizona had taken her words serious.

"Oh... okay", the blonde shrugged. "Now, I remember something about presents..?", she said, a super magic smile forming on her lips when her eyes found her brother.

Watching the two interact, Callie shook her head. There was no doubt that the two of them were siblings. The same color of hair, the same glowing blue eyes and those damn dimples and the same smug and playful grin on the lips. The only thing that was different – aside from gender and age – was the hair. Arizona had her mother's curls and Timmy had his father's hair with no curls at all, yet it was the same blond.

"Well, you heard right, Zona. This here, this is for my beautiful sister-in-law", he said, pushing the envelope that was lying on the coffee table in Callie's direction. "And this box is for you. I really hope your feet didn't change and 6.5 is still your size."

Quirking her right eyebrow, blue eyes shot daggers at her brother for probably buying her socks. "Did you at least get me funny socks?", she asked, not bothering to open the box.

"Uhm, Zona, you should open it before you judge, ya know?", Timmy laughed. "Besides, that box would be a little too big for socks, don't you think?" His gaze moved over to Callie who had opened the envelope and tucked at what was inside. "I still have to buy a frame, maybe we could do that tomorrow?"

"Is that-", the Latina trailed of, staring at the picture she was holding in her hands. Except, it wasn't just any picture. It was a 3D MRI scan of a knee and if Callie wasn't completely mistaken she saw the ruptured ligament. "That's your knee, isn't it?"

"Yup, I asked for a copy for you, so they gave me one. Told me I was weird for wanting to have it, but I just said that I'll have the best Orthopedic surgeon in my family once she's done with med school and that I wanted to give it to you." Accepting the mug with hot chocolate his mother was holding out for him, he then leaned back and watched his sister halfheartedly unwrapping the box. "You know, you could at least pretend to be thrilled."

"About socks?", she countered.

"Jesus Christ, there are no socks, okay? Just open the damn package!"

"Now now", Barbara interjected. "Even though we don't believe in God, that does not mean you can use His name and a curse word in one go. That hasn't changed since you've left for Europe, young man."

"I'm sorry, momma. But Zona's being whiny that I got her socks when I didn't even get her socks", Tim apologized. "Would you please open the box, dear _little _sister." The words 'little' did not go unnoticed by any of them, and while Callie and Barbara weren't able to stop the giggles, the blonde gave her brother a death glare, telling him without words that he was that close to pushing it too much with her.

"Okay, you got me sneakers instead of socks, woohoo", she deadpanned.

"Not just any sneakers, though", Timmy said before Arizona could put the cardboard box down onto the ground. "Those are heelys."

And while Arizona once again raised her eyebrows and looked at her brother with question marks in her eyes, the Latina next to her let out an 'Oh no', which made the blonde look at her instead of looking at her brother. "Why the oh no? What are heelys?"

"Shoes with a wheel under the heel. All you have to do is jog a little and then kick off on those wheels by lifting your toes. They are fun, every kid in England has them and I thought you might like them as well."

Blue eyes lighting up at her brother's explanation and within a second, she bolted up from the couch. "I want to try them. Now."

"Oh God, I knew it would be like that", the brunette said, her face falling into her hands. "Timmy, do you know what you just did? You probably got your sister her own hospital bed. Do you know how dangerous they are? People end up with broken bones and whatsoever because of these shoes."

"Calliope", the blonde whined. "You say the same thing about skates and ice skates and I never ever even fell on my butt. Some people are born to rock those shoes and I am one of them!", she grinned brightly as she slipped into the shoes. "Come on, I wanna try them!"

"Not in the house, Arizona!", her mother warned, hoping that she wasn't talking to a wall. No matter how old her daughter would get, some things would just never change. "And God help you if you end up in a hospital as well, because I cannot and I will not be a waitress for you and your brother."

"Won't happen!", she beamed and was out of the front door faster than anyone could say her name again. With a well practiced jump she was down the stairs and the driveway of her older home and five seconds later, she took off on her new heelys, a loudly squealed 'YAY' leaving her lips. When she came to a stop, she turned around only to take off again. This time however, she was stopped as she crashed into her wife.

"Easy, baby", Callie laughed.

"Noooo", Arizona grinned. "Again!" And without waiting for another comeback, she was gone again, her heelys taking her up and down the road until she was out of breath. But the smile seemed to take over her whole face and while Callie still thought that those shoes were extremely bad for people's bones and that she was married to a six year old, seeing her wife happy like this was worth any possible visit at the ER of any hospital.


End file.
